contest of champions
by adambump639
Summary: inspired by death battle and will Continue as long as i can come up with ideas and i will only use characters i know oh and to anyone who doesn't like the dying it has to happen like Chad said it has to be all the way it just cant be oh you knocked me out you win no it has to be all the way so someone will die
1. Chapter 1 Casey Jones vs Kick Ass

Hey what's up this is a versus inspired by death battle now I'll go over the rules

1\. No prep time this will be one on one battle

2\. Only canon sources will be used

3\. No outside help in any from use less one person controls them like robots or spirts

4\. no Morals

5\. Must kill knock out or force there to opponent to surrender

Street vigilantes with little to no formal training these to always come to mind

The vigilante hockey player Casey jones

And the kid who can't feel pain kick ass

After a gang called the purple dragons murder his entire family Casey dolloped strong angry issues that would lead him on quest for vengeance on his first outing he easily beat the shit outa three gang members he could have even killed them till Ralph stepped telling Casey to cool it and control his angry ironic right it's like tony stark saying you had too much to drink any way his weapons of choice include baseball bats, golf clubs, cricket bats and hockey sticks all cared in a golf bag over his shoulder he's also skilled in hand to hand combat using these skills he helps the turtles battle all kinds gang members robots ninjas war torn aliens mutants and monsters Casey may just be human but his still a though one fighter.

Dave lizewski lead a typical high school life he wasn't popular or a geek or class clown he was just an average student he couldn't even strike up a conversation with the girl he liked. his mother died when he was fourteen he then was raised by his father who had problems copying with her death to escape Dave played a lot of video games and was really into comics he became so obsessed with them that he decided to make a career out of it so he got a costume and set off one night he found a group of kids spray painting a wall things went south fast after getting stab then hit with a car he was left with two broken legs and a crushed spine any way he somehow managed to get the costume off and was picked up by ambulance and underwent several surgeries that a somehow where metal plates were put in his body it somehow made him nearly immune to pain and after a YouTube video of him saving some guy from gangsters the internet duped him kick ass then he would get contacted through Myspace to stop some guy from harassing his ex-girlfriend he gets beaten up a lot till a ten year old girl named hit girl wielding so kind of bladed weapon kills everyone in the room moving on his weapons of choice include two baton's pepper spray and according to hit girl one gay looking Taser.

Alright let's end this debate once and for all

Kick ass was walking through New York when he heard what sounded like fighting after running into an alley way were he saw a man wearing a hockey mask red shirt blue jeans and white shoes he was caring a golf bag filled with different sporting sticks he then noticed the group of guys be hide him.

Hey what are doing kick ass yelled getting the man's attention look kid why don't you just turn around and go home kick ass just scoffed not when beating people up in my city kick ass replied while taking out his batons alright kid you want a fight then welcome to pain 101 your instructor he stated puling his mask down is Casey jones he finished taking out a hockey stick

FIGHT

The two charged at each other weapons clashed Casey through a punch connecting with daves check he smack with the stick sending him to ground

You should have stayed home kid Casey taunted kick ass leaped back up knocking the stick from his hands Casey blocked both batons and knocked them away he then graded Daves wrist and pulled for a knee to gut then an upper cut to the jaw KA landed on his back get the fuck back Casey shouted pulling turning him around and put him in a head lock a few seconds later the of a neck breaking echoed of the walls then Daves body dropped to ground nice try kid Casey muttered he glanced down at his watch oh man I late for my date with April he then ran out of the alley.

K.O.

Kick ass put up a good fight but was simple outclassed not only is Casey stronger faster and far more experienced he's also fought many more dangerous opponents

The winner is Casey jones

NEXT TIME

Get over here

Vs

Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent

Hey hope this was good leave comments give me some ideas on who you want to see fight see you all next time peace


	2. Chapter 2 Scorpion vs Ghost Rider

Hell holds many mysteries but you better hope you never run into these two

Scorpion the specter of the shirai ryu

And ghost rider the spirt of vengeance

Hanzo hasashi was a simple man whose father forbid him from joining the clan but he became desperate to support his family so he reluctantly began the life of a ninja assassin he skilled with many different weapons including swords axes nun chucks but his preferred weapon is what give the nickname scorpion the Scorpio is based off the rope dart witch is use to pull the opponent in close use ale for a upper cut to the jaw moving on one day well out on a mission the lin kuei the enemy clan of the shirai ryu lead by subzero killed everyone so hanzo set out for vengeance only to be killed and set to the netherrealm or just hell where quan chi who would help him get revenge in exchange for his service he agreed and was reborn with new powers he could now teleport control fire and hell fire summon his clans spirts to fight and open portals to the nether were his power only raises well his they're with no clear limit

Johnathan or Johnny blaze was raised by his father Barton blaze till he died then he was adopted by his father best friend and partner crash Simpson who would later be diagnosed with canner refusing to let anther father figure pass Johnny attempted to summon Satan only instead it was Mepisto one of the demon lords of hell who agreed to save crashes life in exchange for Johnny's soul he agreed only for crash to die by the demons hand so their deal was mute and with the help of his step sister/lover banished the demon one problem though anther demon lord was bound to his soul and in presents of evil would transform into the ghost rider now for the weapons his hellfire chain which has a multi-use including a flail shiriken saw lasso and staff it can magical extend in length he once took a skyscraper down with it and cannel fire through it the hell fire bike is a motorcycle that can go across water and up and down vertical walls as well as a shot gun witch can fire bullets and hell fire bullets he has super human strength agility stamina reflexes speed endurance and durability he's proficient in hand to hand combat immune to all fire ice electricity and water projection of hell and regular fire can travel between interdimensional realms and along any surface resurrect himself and others summon his bike anywhere it also appears he can change size at will and he also he a healing factor which enables him to survive getting his head blown off being melted into a puddle and tanking a blow from WW HULK but his ultimate weapon is the penance stare witch has different effects ranging from knocking out to killing it's how he put down galactus and thanos single handedly though it not 100% effected if the target is insane or has no regrets for killing then it will not work oh and if need be Johnny can tag out and give zarathos a turn fighting giving up control of his body unleashes the riders power to its full poetical.

Alright time to end this

Johnny was riding along a dirt road near an abandoned grave yard he looked over and saw a yellow figure in distance it then disappeared in a puff of fire the only to reappear in front of him and kicked him off the his bike and into the grave yard you picked the wrong guy to mess with Johnny stated transforming I will see you burn

FIGHT!

Scorpion rushed forward with two punches and a kick to the jaw rider countered with a right cross and upper cut knocking scorpion back getting his footing back scorpion summoned a sword and attempted cut the riders head off he ducked then side steeped to afford he then leaped back and pulled his shot gun out and fired breaking the sword scorpion looked down at the sword hilt then back to the rider who said one simple word run hanzo took off towards a dead forest as hell fire bullets stuck close once his opponent disappeared ghost rider observed his handy work graves were in pieces and the grass was on fire

Huh a went a bit too far he mused as took off into the forest after the specter

Scorpion was hiding in watching the riders' movements as searched for him scorpion created an axe before teleporting in front of slamming the axe in his shoulder he then kicked the gun away and graded the riders' neck you will join me in hell he shouted as a portal opened under both were dragged in

Once they entered the netherrealm scorpion teleported above a pool of lava and let him fall in once on solid ground he started off in random direction I'd better tell quan chi my mission was a faller that was until he heard a demonic yell as ghost rider leaped out of the lava clearly he was pissed it was time to end this he ripped axe out of his shoulder I will end you he shouted before taking out his chain he swung it and it raped around him the rider started slamming scorpion around the into walls and floor multiple times before pulling him in ghost rider graded hanzo by the neck look into my eyes your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain hanzo could feel his soul burning away every life that he ended every regret he had one finale scream echoed out the rider wrapped his chain back around himself he whistled and sure enough his bike came to him he holstered his shot gun got on the bike and running over scorpion in process splitting him in two he looked back ninja road kill

KO!

With his ninja abilities and greater martial arts training scorpion managed to hung in their but was eventually over powered ghost rider was not only stronger but could take on far more powerful opponents and it doesent help that the rider can only be killed by two things holy weapons forged in heaven and god himself plus it doesn't help ghost rider had the perfect way to put hanzo down the soul destroying penance stare so no matter what scorpion was dead from the begging

The winner is Ghost Rider

NEXT TIME

I'am vengeance. I'am the night. I'am batman

Vs

You think I'am going down to some pampered punk like you


	3. Chapter 3 Bat Man vs Captain America

These two don't need powers to kick some serious ass

Bat Man the dark knight

And the living legend Captain America

For this both combatants will only carrier there stander equipment oh and no bat vehicle or side kicks

When Bruce Wayne was young his parents Tomas and Martha Wayne were murdered by a thug named Joe chill leaving him with the family company money mansion and butler named Alfred who raised him till one day he left and started to travel the world evenly he found the league of shadows where he studied one hundred and twenty seven martial art perfected the art of stealth and mastered escape artsier he is a skilled ventriloquist master stagiest expect marksmen master athlete and acrobat and is the worlds greatest detective he can bench press one thousand pounds and leg press twenty five hundred upon returning to Gotham city he soon became inspired by his child hood fear of a bat and created a suit with military grade armor he prefers to keep it light so it barley bullet proof dog proof and knife proof his cape can be used as a glider and is nearly fire proof the suit also conceals his body heat and heart beat his cowl has x-ray, inferred and night vision bat man's belt cares all kind of stuff like his batarangs ranging from electric shock, knock out dart, and grenade he also has smoke pellets, a gas mask, electric brass knuckles, a kryptonite ring, bolas, he is the only non-powered founder of the justice league has fought and defeated many humans and meta humans and can doge point blank gun fire despite this he is still human and the bat suit can only protect him so much and his mentally stability is barley in check also he works long hours in the bat suit and hardly gets any sleep

Steven Rogers was twenty three and tried multiple times to join the army during the hype of world war two and was rejected ever time but his fighting spirit would not give up and was soon recruited for the top secret project rebirth after being inject with the super serum and then getting irradiated with vita rays good old Steve went form a five foot two ninety pound asthmatic to a six foot two hundred twenty two pound bad ass super solider the super solider serum made Steve nearly super human with his new body rogers could bench press eleven hundred pounds and lift more than a ton with his legs and run a mile in seventy three seconds that means he would have to be running over two thousand miles putting his new body to the test cap learned ever single from of hand to hand combat known to man that's a lot a shit ton witch complaint each other perfectly for a fighting style that puts caps opponents on their back and make sure they stay there over the next years of the war cap would lead a secret group of military experts the howling commandos they won many key victories for the allies till the red skull leader of hydra launched one final plan he was going to use a powerful nuke against the US cap stopped this but ended up freezing himself for seventy years he would later be found by the avengers earths mightiest heroes and after a warm welcome would join the team and soon became their leader caps a master stagiest skilled in presser points trained other heroes but and after being killed and resurrected cap suit was upgraded by shield it can now stop most fire arms expect amour piercing and knifes but his greatest weapon is the famed shield coming in three foot in length and weighing thirteen pounds it's made up of vidranium and adamantium alloy vidranium absorbs kinetic energy and adamantium is very dense and stable on a molecular level but like the badass he is cap can throw it and it always bounce back to hand and depending on how hard he throws it and rip limbs off break bone and cut through metal now caps not invincible but he doesn't have any real weaknesses either but his still relatively human

Alright let's end this debate

Steve was riding in a shield issued helicopter he was approaching a mission zone he flipped another page in a folder it was a simple mission take out some would be vigilante not much to go on

Captain were approaching the drop zone the pilot said cap stood up put on a parachute and opened the door

Were right above the Gotham mechanics bank you're targets inside a certain red head said

I'll see you back at base Steve said before jumping out

Bat man was not having the best of days it had almost a full nights work but he still felt fine he was prepared to leave till the sound of glass breaking he turned around to see a man in a very patriotic suit that in his opinion would give wonder woman to shame with a shield on his arm

Who are you bat man asked in his usual gruff tone as the man took the parachute of his back

That doesn't matter son sorry but I have to take down he replied stepping forward getting in a fighting stance bat man cracked his knuckles and popped his neck and take up his own stance

If that's how you want to play it bat man replied the two then rushed each other

FIGHT!

Batman threw the first punch witch cap blocked cap then swung his shield at his opponents head witch batman narrowly avoided they both kick each other in the gut and slid back

You're not bad not bad at all the captain complemented this may take longer than I thought he metal stated

Bat man grabber and threw three batarangs cap raised his shield to block before charging forward hitting batman he slid back and fried his grappling hook at cap who side steeped and grabbed the cable bat man leaped up and landed a flying right hook his cape then was grabbed and ripped off as he was threw into a wall

Bat man then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared cap slowly started walking around

Batman looked down from his preach on a gargoyle at the man

He's dangerous skilled and that shield is stronger than titian need to end this and fast batman thought as he quietly dropped down

Cap stopped in the center he heard a whirling sound he then turn three batarang hit the ground stuck in the ground lights started blinking that's not good he muttered raising his shield protecting him from the blast witch through him into a wall bat man rushed out of the shadows wearing electric brass knuckles cap recovered and blocked bat man punch and the electricity was absorbed into his shield cap kicked batman and through his shield hitting his enemies shoulder dislocating it cap caught his shield and smack batman over the head upper cutting him he dropped to his back

Cap pinned batman arms and slammed his shield straight on batmans neck decapitating him Steve stood up and raised two fingers to his ear

This is Captain America targets down requesting ideate excitation he said

KO!

This was a pretty even match well batman may know a lot of martial arts but so does Captain America well batman is a stagiest so is Captain America and stealth only works on those who don't know how to use it them self and caps shield and suit were more capable of surviving his attacks the deciding factor comes down to strength, speed, stamina and durability batman can lift 1000 pounds with his arms and lift 2500 pounds with his legs however Steve can lift 100 more pounds both can dodge point blank gun fire but Steve can out run even the fastest civilian cars bat man can run faster than even Olympic runners Steve can fight for nearly a full day without tiring well batman was complete wore out after have to wrangle in a prison Steve can jump off sky scrapers land without scratch and keep fighting bat man gets horrible injured when the same thing happens and bat man even admitted cap would be able to beat him plus it doesn't help that caps shield was deadly than all of batmans equipment

The winner is Captain America

Next Time

We have two of the deadliest and bad ass space heroes of all time

Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter review it and check out my other story so merry charismas happy Hanukkah happy Kwanzaa have a good boxing day and happy new years


	4. Chapter 4 Master Chief vs Samus Aran

Space heroes who are known to accomplish the impossible and achieve victory no matter the odds

Like the super solider Master Chief aka John 117

And Samus Aran the most dangerous bounty hunter in the universe

To make it fair there will be random weapons ammo and power ups that chief can pick up and Samus power suit will be fully upgraded

Dr. Halsey approached a young boy simply know as john and offered to play a game she took out a quarter and flipped it in the john caught it and called eagle then opened his hand to reveal tails side up the boy had luck and soon found himself abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan two program and was trained to master martial arts the art warfare marksmanship gun play and tactics' at fourteen he went through the rather intense augmentations increasing his strength speed intelligence skin and bone structure to super human levels and soon reached the rank of master chief petty officer where john would begin a thirty year campaign fighting against four different armies the insurrection the covenant the parasitic flood and the promethean knights/soldiers his UNSC weapons include the M60 magnum witch uses amour pricing rounds and is accurate enough to hit people from four hundred feet away the M7 submachine hits up to 155ft and uses 5mm rounds different types of mines and frag grenades his other side arms are the rapid fire assault rifle (his preferred weapon) the more precise battle rifle and the M90 shot gun it fires a spread of 15 pellets and uses soellkraft 8-gauge shells witch are band worldwide then there's the M14 rocket launcher it holds up to two rocket and can kill hunters in two to three shots the SRS99D-S2 sniper rifle the bullets are strong enough to pierce tank amour and rip people in half then there's the most powerful weapon the Spartan laser it's like a laser pointer that points things into oblivion then there's the covenants weapons plasma pistols plasma rifle needlers type-51 carbines and my favorites the gravity hammer unleashes shock waves the energy sword has four foot laser blades that cut through just about anything and block bullets and the plasma grenades stick to anything before blowing up and finale his special equipment the over shield triples the strength of his amours shields active camouflage covers him in light bending energy making him invisible radar jammer deployable cover and power drain do what you'd think they'd do then bubble shield is a force field and protects from all projectiles plus he wears the best space suit ever under it is a skin tight Kevlar suit reinforced with titanium witch can stop bullets and stand up to dozen of deadly plasma blasts the top layer is made up of titanium and have a recharging energy shield the amour links strait to his brain making less like a suit and more like a second skin with a movement sensor of up to 80 feet it also has jet boasters for two super human moves the Spartan charge and the Spartan smash and it multiplies his already enhanced physical capabilities it weights half a ton yet he jumps around like he's on the moon he's expert in combat strategy has defeated four different armies destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly and prevented galactic genocide twice then there was the time he fell from orbit holding on to nothing but thin piece on metal landed without so much as a single scratch and was up murdering aliens by the dozen a few minutes later why because he can

Samus Aran was lived with her family on one of earth colons till it was sacked by space pirates lead by ridley a giant purple dragon thing that killed her parents in front of her and everyone on the planet but her and bird like aliens called chozo rescued her took her back home and raised her as a warrior she was in fused with their DNA cause I guess they just have a device like that lying around it made her stronger faster and much more agile than a normal human she wears the power suit typical in varia from it restricts little movement and flexible her the arm canon is her weapon of choice and fries plasma shots and has a charge setting it can be set to shot an ice beam grapple beam seeking and super missiles and she controls the skies with the screw attack and morph ball mode she can slip away unnoticed and drop super bombs but she's not one for strategy she still takes on impossible odds and always comes out on top

Alright the combats are set time for a space battle

Samus was hired by the UNSC tasked to hunt down the master chief and bring him back dead or alive she found hi location on some unknown forest planet and began landing process

Chief knew there was a bounty hunter after him that's why he sent his team ahead he would face this head on he was holding his assault rifle with a rocket launcher of his back and a magnum that's when he heard the foot steps behind him

You must be the bounty hunter he said without turning around

Yes you have two options one come with me back to the UNSC or I take you down Samus replied

I can't do that chief replied finally turning around

Then you leave me no other choice

FIGHT!

Samus fired her arm canon and chief dodged all her shots well firing back but the bullets bounced off so he tossed two grenades knocking stunning Samus he graded his rocket launcher and fired four rockets damaging her when she recovered chief was gone

Chief took cover behind a tree not far away

Bullets aren't working he muttered he glanced down let's try plasma he continued picking up an energy sword and two plasma rifles he leaped out and the fire fight continued each were blasting taking cover and dodging

This was getting tiresome time to end this she muttered firing all her seeking and super missiles chief started running well firing behind at the missiles before coming to clearing his weapons over heated

Damn he said as the missiles hit the ground

Well I guess that's that Samus said walking away from the clearing

Not yet a voice said you've got to be kidding me Samus said turning around to see chief in a hexagon force field

He disappeared into thin air what Samus said before two energy blades went through her chest and was lifted into the air before chief deactivated the sword letting her fall to the ground

Chief walk around before pinning her arm canon under his boot he reached down and pulled her helmet off

You fought well but I can't let you live he said taking out his pistol and aiming it in on her forehead you'd just find me again I'm sorry he continued before pulling the trigger he stood up started walking off

KO!

Well Samus was faster and more agile chief trumped her in every other category sure she has taken down enemies stronger but chief had counters for anything Samus could throw at him she put up a good fight though she was just no match here

The winner is The Master Chief

Next Time

Kings of the fighting genre

Hope you enjoyed this chapter give me some more ideas so I can continue this story see you next peace


	5. Chapter 5 Liu Kang vs Ryu

Mortal kombat and street fighter some of the first fighting games of the genre and they all need good heroes

Like Liu kang the grand champion of mortal kombat

And Ryu the wandering world warrior of street fighter

Orphaned at a young age Liu was raised by shaolin monks hidden somewhere in China where he became the best fighter pretty much in a rank of his own this caught the attention of lord Raiden who saw potential to save all of earth realm so the two left and Liu continued his training pushing his skills by bo rai cho witch I seriously dought that fat bearded drunk trained him moving on out world was one victory away from conquering earth realm so Liu kang was chosen to defeat shang tsung witch he did after the tournament he returned home to find shaolin monks were murdered by tarkatan hordes so him and others went to out world and fought in a new tournament and he fell in love with kitana (Shao Kahns daughter) who felt the same way ah love on a quest of vengeance how cute any way he knows a lot of martial arts like Jeet Kun Do, Jun fan, Pao Chui, Karate, Choy Lay Fut, Dragon and monkey? Makes sense he also utilized a sword and nunchakus but prefers his fists to make up for this he controls dragon fire can shoot it from his hands and into fiery black dragons then there's the flying dragon kick where he flies straight at his foe with a single powerful kick then there's the bicycle kick witch hits multiple times all well shouting gibberish and finally the shadow bicycle kick witch he learned from Johnny cage and leaves behind a red shadow dragon tail allows him to evade attacks by leaping over his foe even though he was trained with strict believers against murder he's pretty damn good at him he has plenty of ways to finish his foe lighting them on fire blowing them up punching a flaming fist threw there chest transforming into a dragon to bite or burn his foes and summoning an arcade machine to crush his foe okay? He beaten shang tsung every time they fought battle a four armed shokan ermac a ninja of a thousand souls and even scorpion he even beat shao kahn and former elder god shinnok though he is still human

Ah the good old karate hobo left with no memory of his parents he was found raised and trained alongside his best friend and rival ken masters by the legendry gouken in the ansatsuken or the assassin fist fighting style but with the idea of murder taken out at the age of twenty three Ryu entered the world warrior tournament he beat everyone in his path till he took on the champion sagat after beat the shit out of Ryu sagat was set to take the win when he decide to be a good sport in return Ryu punched him so hard I ripped his chest open and almost killed the guy and leaving him with a huge scar on his chest but upon returning home he found to find gouken murdered by his own brother so Ryu went after akuma ken tried already and was out cold Ryu managed to hold his own till akuma punched the ground so hard it destroyed the island ryu and ken got away to safety basically its karate star wars his trademark attack is the hadouken it uses the fighters willpower and energy to its best used against evil the shoryuken is an upper cut that launches the foe into the air and tatsumaki sepukyaku is a spin kick that hovers towards the foe and the joudan sokutogeri which translates to high level blade kick and bonce his foes off walls his super arts include the shinku hadouken and uses more energy than a normal hadouken as does the dejin hadouken it has electricity and can be charged for greater damage but this leaves Ryu open to attack giving his foe time to evade and counter then there's shinku tatsu how do you say that um it's a spin kick thing which gives that spins like a tornado and finally the shin shoryuken is easily Ryu strongest move few can withstand it oh and remember Ryu nearly killing sagat that's cause of the satsui no hado the surge of murderous intent best name ever if Ryus drive for victory becomes too much the satsui no hado will over wheel him and he will lose control becoming evil Ryu and gains stronger powers and new abilities like teleportation he can use it to pass through attacks and the shun goku statu or the raging demon (which is awesome) this move destroys the foes soul but if he can control himself he'll obtain a greater power the power of nothingness gaining a massive boast in power hyperawareness of the universe and is near invincibility both physically and spiritually to attack and can even be used to separate the users soul from there body he can lift boulders survive being impaled by akuma and managed to beat gill a near god like being he's not the brightest and he has yet to beat akuma or oro

Ready for battle

Liu Kang is meditating at the Wu Shi Academy when he senses that someone is approaching him. Ryu wanders towards Liu Kang, carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Liu Kang then gets up and turns to face him.

 _Liu Kang: Show me what you can do._

Liu Kang waits as Ryu puts down his duffel bag.

 _Ryu: After this battle is over..._

Ryu tightens his gloves.

 _Ryu: I can continue my journey._

 _Liu Kang: I am ready._

The two get into their fighting stances.

 _Ryu: Show me your strength._

 **FIGHT!**

Both Liu Kang and Ryu punch at the same time, blocking the other's blow. The two then unleash a flurry of punches and kicks, perfectly countering each other until both launch a hadouken and dragon fire at close range. The two projectiles collide, knocking the two back. Ryu gets into a defensive position as Liu Kang lunges toward him with dragon tail. Ryu blocks the kicks, but Liu Kang follows up with a low kick, catching him off-guard. Liu Kang grabs onto Ryu and proceeds to punch him in the chest multiple times, but Ryu grabs him, turns him around, and performs an overhead throw, sending him to the ground.

Ryu then punches the ground, but Liu Kang rolls out of the way and fires another blast at him. Ryu quickly counters with yet another hadouken and then the two engage in a projectile war, firing projectile after projectile at the other until Liu Kang uses the low dragon fire, which goes right under the hadouken and strikes Ryu's feet. Liu Kang follows up with the bicycle kick, kicking Ryu's face multiple times before unleashing a short combo and grabbing him. He tosses Ryu into the air and sends a fireball after him to end the match, but Ryu fires a hadouken while in the air just in time, stopping it. Ryu lands and the two run towards each other. Liu Kang comes flying at Ryu with the flying dragon kick just as Ryu steps forward to perform the joudan sokutogeri. The two kicks collide, knocking the two back once again. Liu Kang looks over at his opponent, who has twice countered his move.

 _Liu Kang: You're good. Show me more._

Liu Kang comes at Ryu with the dragon tail, which Ryu once again blocks, but after performing a flip kick which is also blocked, he is left exposed. Ryu shoryukens Liu Kang into the air, sending the two into the air where Ryu follows up with a tatsumaki senpukyaka, keeping Liu Kang in the air until it concludes. Sent crashing into the ground, Liu Kang quickly gets up as Ryu comes in quick to unleash a combo. Liu Kang blocks the blows up until he notices Ryu going for a punch towards his ribs, so he quickly gets into his parry stance. In an instant, Ryu strikes, only to find Liu Kang has suddenly vanished. Then he is suddenly struck from behind by Liu Kang, who, as Ryu falls to his knees, runs towards Ryu, grabs his shoulders, and leaps over him while kicking him in the face, grounding him.

Liu Kang puts his hands together and Ryu looks over in curiosity, then he looks down at his shadow and up at the sky, realizing something was falling towards him. He rolls out of the way and sees that the object was a Mortal Kombat arcade cabinet. He doesn't think about it too long, for he sees another shadow below his feet and runs out of the way of another arcade cabinet, this time for MK2. He continues running, seeing two more shadows in front of him, swiftly dodging the MK3 and UMK3 arcade cabinets. Ryu stops for a moment

 _Ryu: Is that all you got?_

Suddenly, Ryu looks up and sees another Mortal Kombat arcade cabinet falling toward him at a high rate of speed. He puts up his hands, catching what turns out to be an arcade cabinet for MK4 while still managing to keep his footing, then throws it toward Liu Kang, who sees it coming and jumps over it. But during that, Ryu begins spinning in place in an aerial spin kick rapidly, beginning the shinku tatsumaki senpuyaku. Liu Kang, who was in the air, is suddenly helplessly flung towards Ryu, but then Liu Kang positions himself for his bicycle kick. As he finally reaches Ryu, their two kicks clash at a rapid speed until both their attacks dissipate at the same time. The two then land the ground as Liu Kang once again looks over at Ryu.

 _Liu Kang: I am impressed._

Liu Kang uses the flying dragon kick, which Ryu blocks with his hand, and then he strikes at Liu Kang multiple times before striking him with a low punch. He goes for the joudan sokutogeri, but Liu Kang uses his parry once more to avoid it. Ryu turns around and is on the defensive when he sees Liu Kang emerge from the ground with an uppercut. Not only does Ryu manage to successfully block it, but he also grabs a hold of Liu Kang as he descends and throws him over. Liu Kang gets up, catching Ryu off-guard for a small combo, but Ryu reverses it into a combo of his own. Liu Kang once again uses his counter, but Ryu anticipates it and strikes Liu Kang with a close-range hadouken. He follows up with some hard-hitting strikes before unleashing the shin shoryuken on Liu Kang.

 _Ryu: Sho... ryu.. ken!_

Liu Kang is knocked him into the air and tumbles to the ground afterward. He gets up, but is dizzied, so Ryu decides to use it to his advantage and charges for a more powerful hadouken.

 _Ryu: Shinku..._

During this, Liu Kang manages to shake it off and then charges at his opponent. Ryu sees this, but keeps the course.

 _Ryu: Hadouken!_

As Liu Kang is about to run into the shinku hadouken, he carwheel kicks over it, striking Ryu, then uppercuts him into the air. As he begins descending, Liu Kang does another carwheel kick, keeping Ryu in the air long enough to uppercut him once more. After doing this, he carwheel kicks Ryu one more time, then strikes Ryu's jaw directly with his fist, then with a kick to the jaw when he descends. His opponent still in the air even after all of that, Liu Kang shadow bicycle kicks upward toward Ryu to move him further upward before flipping, emitting fire from his fist and spinning in place, striking him multiple times. He ends the combo with a fireball, knocking Ryu to the ground, but before landing to the ground himself, Liu Kang charges, and then launches a black dragon blast at Ryu, who shouts in pain.

Liu Kang sees Ryu lying on the ground, injured, but still alive after the blow, and puts his hands together. Ryu is shocked to see Liu Kang transforming into a dragon, but then his disbelief quickly subsides as he tries to get up and focuses his mind. The dragon's head flies toward Ryu and goes for a bite.

But Ryu had stopped it himself, his eyes glowing white and with an aura across his body, for he was wielding the Power of Nothingness. The dragon's head moves back and repeatedly attempts to bite Ryu, who redirects the blows with either or both of his hands at once. The dragon finally aims true and Ryu is forced to stop it with both hands, though he still holds his position, with the ground beneath him cracking. He has one of his hands let go of the dragon's jaw for just a moment and punches it, knocking it to the side. Not even dazed by the blow, the dragon quickly goes for another bite, managing to catch Ryu in his mouth. Ryu is holding up the dragon's top jaw as one of his feet stands in its mouth and the other on one of its teeth. Finally, Ryu lets go of its jaws and gets into a crouching position, to which the dragon closes its jaw. But in that instant...

 _Ryu: SHO... RYU... SHORYUKEN!_

Ryu unleashes a shin shoryuken, which knocks the entire dragon back, who then falls to its side as Ryu lands back onto the ground. Ryu charges toward the dragon at a fast speed, so the dragon retaliates by shooting quick bursts of fire at him. Ryu dodges them swiftly, going left to right while continuing his approach. Another burst of fire goes toward Ryu, who this time stops it with a hadouken. Knowing a small burst of fire was now useless, the dragon prepares for a more powerful burst of flame while Ryu begins charging a more powerful hadouken. Finally, the dragon fires a large column of flame, which moves fast. Ryu begins charging his hadouken with electricity.

 _Ryu: Denjin..._

Then he is enveloped in the flame. The dragon doesn't stop and keeps firing flames, but then...

 _Ryu: HADOUKEN!_

A large column of ki energy infused with electricity goes right through the fire, striking the dragon, who roars as everything goes white.

After the Power of Nothingness dissipates, Ryu falls to his hands and knees from exhaustion and looks over at his opponent, who has reverted back from his dragon form, but appears burnt by the denjin hadouken. Liu Kang begins getting up, though slowly due to some pain from the burns, and sees his fatigued opponent. He begins to channel fire through his right hand and once on his feet he runs toward Ryu. Ryu sees this and tries to move, though he can only do so slowly, only managing to stand on one foot and knee. He sees Liu Kang approaching and with no chance of dodging it in his condition, Ryu waits for his opponent. Having finally closed the distance, Liu Kang drives his fist toward Ryu's head.

The gory impact of the punch is heard, as well as a painful cry from Ryu. Drops of blood spatter onto Liu Kang and his fist is drenched in blood...

But then he sees that his punch had penetrated through Ryu's chest and back, not his head. Ryu had gotten onto his feet, preventing the fatal strike to his head that would've occurred otherwise. Immediately after, Ryu grabs Liu Kang's head with both hands and breaks his neck.

Liu Kang's lifeless body starts to fall over, though his arm is still stuck in Ryu's chest. Ryu forces his arm out, finally allowing Liu Kang's body to land onto the ground.

 _Ryu: That was a good fight._

Ryu falls to the ground himself, but is still alive despite the blow.

KO!

Holy shit the fight was pretty close well liu kang has accomplished more than ryu and defeated shao kahn and shinnok proves his skill he's more human but Ryu has more power and more survival skill and has tanked and dissed out far more punishment then Liu kang

The winner is Ryu


	6. Chapter 6 Red Tornado vs Vision

Robots they can be used for a number of things and sometimes they can become sentient like

Red Tornado the cyclone of the Justice League

And Vision the ghost of the Avengers

On another planet earth 1 the tornado champion battle a being called the tornado tyrant while this was happening a super villain named t o morrow get it like tomorrow yeah it's stupid like tails real anyway the villain made an android to join the JL on the first mission it became damaged and the tornado champion fussed with the android in order to survive but forgot everything naturel as a machine he has super strength, speed, durability, stamina, flight and create tornados powerful enough to rip metal apart and even Solomon Grundy despite his impressive abilities he's not hardly indestructible his martial art are lacking and he's be destroyed more times than I can count he's had his body parts ripped off and even been melted in lava

Vision was created as Ultrons ultimate creation his perfect vision of the future he was created from the old robotic body of the human torch and given a manger upgrade as well as the brain waves of a hero known as wonder man which accounts for his ability to feel emotion and his heroic will after betraying ultron vision would move on to save the avengers and became a key member of the team he has super strength, speed, stamina, durability, flight, shooting lasers from his eyes or gemmed forehead, different types of visions, a healing factor which uses micro bots to repair his body, hack any machine with his technopathy abilities even alien tech, density control making him four times stronger than a diamond or pass through walls and attacks now he's equal in hand to hand combat with captain America and well he's not invincible he has been destroyed a totally of five times but no matter what he always returns as his fan favorite from (even in avengers age of ultron) as a synthetic being who makes tremendous sacrifices for humanity even though if he feels he is not human

It's time for a robot battle

MMH: Red tornado you are needed in the bridge

RT calmly walked towards the bridge when he arrived he flew up and landed beside Martian Man Hunter

RT: What do you require of me?

MMH: An unknown energy has been detected you're needed to investigate in the out skirts of metropolis and in case you have any question why I asked you to the other leaguers are busy of other missions

RT: understood

Red tornado flew over to the teleporter and teleported to star city

Vision flew around the unknown city

Vision: Where am I "takes out avengers ID card" Captain America "no response" iron man "again no response" I will even take hawk eye or even Spiderman not dead pool though

Till a red looking man flew up to him to him vision scanned him

RT: You are the source of the energy you will have to come with me

Vision: I will not

FIGHT!

Red Tornado created multiple tornados and launched them toward vision who fazed through them vision flew at RT and fired his laser which was blocked by a tornado by the time it dissipated RT couldn't see vision till two arms fazed in to his chest in an X fashion before turning dense again causing sparks to fly vision hacked his system cutting of any escape route and powering down him down vision then uncrossed his hard enough to rip RT in half vision then melted the remains into puddles

KO!

Damn that was one of the fastest fights so far well both were even in strength and speed vision surpassed him in durability as he easily survived reenter which reaches higher heats hotter than magma which is hotter than lava the same stuff that turns red tornado into tomato soup plus it doesn't help that RT couldn't even hit vision and RT has been destroyed more times than his marvel counter part

THE WINNER IS THE VISION


	7. Chapter 7 Leather Face VS Ash Williams

I will no longer be making battles as I can't come up with battle ideas so I will talk about the characters and determine a winner through percent

The chain saw has proven an effective weapon of death and these two have honed using it to pure artistry

Leather face of Texas chain saw massager (the original the first one)

And Ash Williams of the evil dead

Leather face is a psych cannibalistic murder who use to be a butcher in his family butcher shop till one day his family decided to become cannibals and since he's his families bicth went along with it and started butchering people not he's not like most movie killers with mystic abilities like Jason Freddy or Michael but he is much stronger and faster than an ordinary human all well wearing a mask made of human skin and he uses these skills he kills using a variety of weapons including a meat tenderizing hammer, meat hook, and of course his trusty chain saw now leather face is hardly indestructible but he's far tougher than a normal man and believe me you don't want to see this guy coming after you with chain saw raised above head

The evil dead (great movie by the way) starts in 1998 as Ash Williams his friends and girlfriend drive up to an abandon cabin in the middle of the Tennessee woods on their way the bridge linking them to the city collapses spring break right once they get to the cabin shit gets weird so they go to the cellar where they find the book of the dead and play a recording of an incantation that summons evil spirts aka demons after the red head Sharon hears some voices from outside and goes to investigate where she narrowly gets raped by a tree no I am not joking she escapes and returns to the cabin where she is possessed by a demon stabs Linda in the leg with a pencil and then is thrown in the cellar and Shelley is possessed not long after and is smashed with an ax so scotty leaves to find help and ash checks up on Linda who's not looking to good scotty becomes possessed and so does Linda so ash locks her outside it doesn't keep her away unable to kill her ash buries her so pops out so ash knocks her head off with a shovel he then returns to the cabin where Shelly has escaped the cellar ash then blows her head off with a shot gun then goes to the cellar to retrieve more shot gun shells where even more crazy shit happens out of the cellar ash is attacked by Shelly and scotty who is reanimated and they are turned to goo when ash throws the book into the fire place he leaves the cabin to safety till he's attacked by an unknown force the film picks back up and ash is possessed for a brief period and is saved by the sun he then gets in the car to get the hell outta dodge but the bridge so he is chased back into the cabin and reunited with Lindas disembodied head who bites his hand infecting it he pry her off and is narrowly killed by Linda nude headless body so ash chops them up with a chain saw his hand become a Wiley little bastard so ash hacks it off with the chain saw leading to a great tom and jerry scene where his own hand flips him the bird and the daughter of the guy of the tape she uses some pages to send the evil after ash attaches the chain saw to his wrist to the past before dying by ash possessed hand stabbing her and ash along with his car are both sent to 1300 AD he then gets captured by a group of knights so they throw ash in a pit where he fight more possessed people so ash wins punches Arthur and frees duke henry and ash gets worshiped as a god and eventual battles in a huge war to save the world and reuniting a human faction before returning home his weapons of choice include a crow bar, dual knight swords, throwing spears, a shot gun, robotic hand, and chain saw hand

Conclusion

I believe ash would win this match up sure leather face may be stronger but ash has fought foes like that before plus ash has better attack range weaponry tactics and fighting skills

The winner is Ash Williams


	8. Chapter 8 Afro Samurai vs Samurai Jack

Afro samurai

And samurai jack no reel introduction needed for these two

In afros world there are head bands the rank a warriors based on their skill and afros father named rokutaro wore the number one head band any warrior who wore it was said to have godly powers and one day he was challenged by justice the owner of the number two head band so the two fought and justice killed rokutaro becoming the new number one and ironical Sealing his own fate afro was watching the whole fight and afro wanted revenge was then taken in and trained by the new number two sword master after his training was complete afro was forced to kill sword master and become the new number two

Me: Hold on is afro his real name

Intern (Jax): (opens door to sound booth) Well he isn't called anything else so I guess

Me: Well that's stupid

Intern (jax): We don't write the story we just research it (closes door)

Fair enough moving on with his training complete he set to get revenge kill justice and become number one all while fighting dozens of warriors as they all want the number two head band his weapon of choice is his father's katana just an ordinary katana but makes up for this with sweet skills he can dodge bullets and even cut them into molten shards he also capable of creating new fight styles in mid battle even though he's the protagonist he acts more like an antagonist like the time he used a crippled woman as a meat shield despite being a cold blooded murder he is an impressive warrior he's fought cyborgs highly trained assassins and a robotic version of himself with greater strength and weaponry afro eventually killed justice got his revenge and became number one then the head band was stolen by a clone of his father they fought and afro won he is a cruel man but you'd never say that to his face

Afro samurai: Nothing personal it's just revenge

Millions of years ago the gods Odin, Ra and Vishnu battled a formless demonic being but chuck escaped to earth crashed landed and killed all the dinosaurs and froze till some time in the sixteen century it started poisoning the land of japan so the emperor and his guards traveled with a poison after using it on the source it formed to the shape shifting demon aku and he chained up the emperor and took over the land so the gods felt guilty and forged a magic as well as the righteous chi in the emperors heart gave him the weapon as well as amour he beat aku and sealed him in the earth fast forward many years later the emperor is an older man and married with an eight year old kid and after he tells his son about the battle with aku he returns captures the emperor so his wife takes the sword and send their son to train around the world he learned multiple fight styles mastered tons of weapons he returned after many years the nameless price battled aku before the killing blow was struck aku ripped a hole through time and flung the samurai twenty five thousand years into the future were a bunch of teens started calling him jack so he took the name samurai jack

Me: Wait what's his real name

Intern (Jax): (opens door) No one knows

Me: So it's either never said his parents didn't name or he was so traumatized by aku attacking the kingdom he forgot it

Intern (Jax): That's a possibility (closes door)

God damn it moving on again his katana is a super sharp piece of indestructible magic steel that deflect everything from bullets to lasers cut through stone and metal with ease and capable of killing any evil thing the only down side is it cannot harm those of a pure or righteous heart however jacks no slouch without it he's strong enough to lift boulders fast enough to run around a large island in twenty seconds without breaking a sweat has enough stamina durability and endurance to fight entire armies single handle and has insane reflexives like the time he killed the greatest bounty hunters who had a well-planned sneak attack witch involved snagging away his sword he grabbed it before it could get out of arm's length and killed them all before a drop of water could fall ten feet also he can jump so high people think he can fly he also has super human hearing and smell despite his skill he has yet to kill aku though it's not his fault cause aku runs away before jack can kill him still he beaten robots ninjas zombies demons bounty hunters and entire armies and conceal himself in daylight it's impossible to deny jacks super human abilities make him one of the deadliest and bad ass swordsman in fictional history

Samurai Jack: No matter what form you take you will never defeat the side of righteousness

Conclusion

Well afro will put up a good fight jack will simple out class him in strength speed stamina durability and skill hell everything and jack give me that bull shit that jacks sword can't harm those with a pure or righteous heart afro is clearly not pure his adventure is about getting revenge and killing anyone that gets in his way yes he my occasionally show a kinder side it doesn't count as a pure heart

The winner is samurai jack


	9. Chapter 9 Red Hood VS Winter Soldier

Me: Well this is new now I have a co host

Jax: Sup I am the new co host

Me: Any way these two were trained by the best and came back from the dead

Jax: Alright in this corner we have the robin that came back to life red hood

Me: Verse the winter soldier

Me: One day bat man found a kid named Jason Todd who had abandoned by his parents well his father was arrested and his mother ODed so bat man adopted him raised him trained him seven months and made him the new robin after dick Grayson left to be night wing but there was problem in the new robin sometimes he would get to violate he really enjoyed beating the shit out of people

Jax: Then one day the joker captured the young Jason as well as his birth mother who was not dead he then beat them both with a crowbar then he blew a ware house they were in killing them both just before batman arrived Jason's only regret was he didn't tell Bruce and Alfred thank you but not to worry he wouldn't stay dead for long because talia al ghul tossed him in a Lazarus pit

Me: Yep he continued his training with the league of shadows and became a deadly assassin evenly he would return to Gotham to make a statement he was no happy that Bruce didn't kill the joker so Jason took the jokers old name

Jax: He became the red hood he donned a bullet proof helmet with x ray night vision and so on with strong body armor and leather jacket

Me: He's skilled in multiple martial arts and just about any fire arm is a skilled detective can speak a lot of languages such as French German Italian so on and so on he's also a great acrobat

Jax: However he's brash and aggressive and gets to hot headed in a fight which makes him sloppy still he's a deadly and can kill in the blink of an eye

Red Hood: Tell me what bothers you more that your greatest failure has returned from the grave or that I've become a greater batman than you

Me: James Buchanan Barnes the son of a soldier who was KIA he was later unofficially adopted by the training camp and became a sort of mascot that's when he meet Steve Rogers the two quickly became friends

Jax: After his transformation and his intense martial arts training Steve would train James and make him his side kick the two became an unbeatable duo Captain America and Bucky

Me: After failing to disarm air born explosives he lost his arm and was put in ice after this he was picked up by a Russian crew and suffered amnesia but could still speak different languages including Russian as well as his skill

Jax: The Russians fathered his combat process and gave him a new mechanical arm that can fire an EMP blast with this Department X rebranded him the Winter soldier

Me: And now the good stuff he knows how to use any fire arm and his strength speed stamina and durability are far greater then a humans and when his arm is separated he can use his mind to move it around he's stealthed his way around wolverine for 3 days matched the likes of the punisher and his own meteor in combat and can catch bullets you don't want to find your way on this guy's hit list

Captain America: Bucky

Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky?

Conclusion

Me: Well we both know the winner not only does Bucky have greater training and years of fighting as he is over 96 years old mental and a much more level headed fighter as well as tactician

Jax: Add in the fact his arm shoots an EMP shutting Reds helmet down as well as slightly better amour and his weapon master is vastly superior as well as his greater strength speed durability and stamina it makes this victory pretty strait forward

Me: The winner is The Winter Soldier


	10. Chapter 10 MC vs SA continued

Me: We feel we need to go into greater detail of Master Chief Vs Samus Aran

Jax: Well Samus was faster and more agile that not enough to give an edge when Chief was so much stronger and had greater reflexes heck death battle said Boba fett was physical stronger and more durable it's pretty obvious Chief is more so then Boba plus he could counter anything Samus could throw at him

Me: Add in the fact that many of Samus super human feats come from her suit which is designed to survive in those environments and situations not to fight someone like Master Chief whose suit can survive almost anything and is almost indestructible well there weaponry pretty even leaning more so to Chief

Jax: And don't start talking about her manga as its largely non canon because of the massive difference between the character Samus they can be considered two different people and yes Chief does have a comic but that officially canon as it continues the story adding more depth and character development

Me: And that's why Master Chief won


	11. Chapter 11 BM VS CA continued

Me: Were going more in-depth to explain why the star spangled avenger beat the dark knight of Gotham

Jax: Captain has fought foes with similar gear to bat man's so none of it would have surprised him because he has seen it all beat it all plus its very unlikely batman could outsmart the captain yes he is smarter in science and technology but Steve far surpasses him in creating plans and coming up with game winning strategies

Me: Cap is all so stronger faster tougher and slightly better at martial arts he had to not only had to learn them but combined them matching and surpassing any of bat man fighting styles who is more about misdirection whereas cap can fight opponents straight up like rhino Thor iron man spider man wolverine etc who are all stronger and just as skilled in fighting

Jax: Plus caps shield body and suit is immune to anything bat man could throw at him oh and side note the only know equal to getting hit by the shield is like getting hit by a car and considering he can hurt gods batman stood little change against blows like that

Me: And that is why bats lost in this battle


	12. Chapter 12 Dan Vs Bay prediction

Me: Death battle Wednesday the 2nd returns

Jax: We just saw the trailer and were all happy

Me: I've been waiting for this forever

Jax: Dante Vs Bayonetta

Me: So we decided to give our predictions the two are pretty even in physically strength leaning slightly toward Dante

Jax: But Bay is faster and has more vicious special attacks

Me: But her fighting style is more predictable plus if one of those specials misses she's left wide open and he has more weapons better regeneration and his transformation devil trigger gives him greater power than Bay

Jax: But many of those weapons may be ineffective so…

Me: Well this is a very close one and there powers do counter each other's

Jax: Making this a very close fight however Dante takes a slightly edge in power strength skill durability and weaponry Bay maybe faster but as said a slight edge in one category isn't enough to win

Me: So we got to give it to Dante just barley winning this battle

Jax: Keep in mind this is our opinion on who the likely victory will be so just don't hate we like both characters there both awesome and bad ass with pretty good games


	13. Chapter 13 Dr Fate vs Doctor Strange

Me: Well I can't come up with anything

Jax: hulk vs dooms day

Me: No I am so sick of every fucking person thinking dooms day can take the mother fucking Hulk!

Jax: Jesus calm down

Me: No it's like goku vs superman it's that much of fucking difference of power strength and durability and according to the officially marvel encyclopedia has almost unlimited physically strength and survived the force of one thousand supernovas from now on we are doing marvel vs dc more often

Jax: Kent Nelson aka the Doctor Fate

Me: And Doctor Strange the sorcerer supreme

Me: Kent Nelson and his father an archaeologist named Sven Nelson went to Egypt there the young Kent found a crypt which housed an immortal being known as Nabu sadly his father died from a poison

Jax: And Nabu crypt opening released the gas and so Nabu raised him when his training was complete the two fused to become dr fate Nabu instructs him in battle his powers includes

Magic Sense: He can feel the presence of magic in his surroundings.

Awareness: He can be tuned in with the cosmos and feel incoming mystical events.

Astral Projection Sometimes called "Soul Projection", this ability allows the character to bring their "astral body" out of their "physical body" in order to do a number of things. This power can also be an ability as well-trained humans such as Batman have been able to project their "astral body" as well. The Astral Body itself, sometimes called the soul, can do a number of different things such as possession, flight and sometimes energy projection

Chronokinesis Sometimes called "time manipulation" or "stasis control", Chronokinesis is the ability to manipulate the time stream. This power includes the ability to perceive events outside the confines of the normal Space/Time continuum, the ability to travel forward or backwards through the time stream, or the ability to manipulate the time stream from a remote location. When applied as stasis, such as the case with Kid Quantum, characters with this ability can control time within a person, place, thing or a specific sphere of influence creating a sort of "time bubble".

Dimensional Travel Sometimes confused with "teleportation" or "portals", Dimensional Travel is the ability to bodily pass from one reality into another through an act of will. Certain characters with this power are able to open portals or teleport with direct control of their destination and others may be limited to specific destinations.

Divination

Eldritch Blast is the power and ability to generate and fire a concentrated beam of pure magical mystical energy at an opponent.

Energy Construct Creation

Energy Resistance

Flame Spell: Fate learned this ability in the Lost Book of Toth.

Force Field: one of his fields could withstand the attacks from Aquarius during one full week.

Healing

Illusion Casting

Invisibility

Magnetic Manipulation

Hypnosis

Molecular Reconstruction

Necromancy

Phasing: Kent wore this spell to enter in his Tower of Salem.

Resurrection

Telepathy

Teleportation

Divine Empowerment: Nabu knows the true name of Ra, and can use his divine power to momentarily increase his own magic.

Dr. Fate could make Superman immune to magic if he wanted key word is could.

No emotions: With the helmet, Fate feels no emotion, and is completely immune to Psycho-Pirate's powers.

Without his helm, Kent Nelson has only the following magical abilities:

Immortality

Invulnerability: Dr. Fate could withstand military weapons and a explosion which could destroy a mansion.

Telekinesis: when used in conjunction with his helmet, this ability was powerful enough to move a planet. Without it, Fate could be strong enough only to lift cars.

Flight

Enhanced Strength

Abilities

Archaeology

Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)

Occultism

Medicine: In his adventures in More Fun Comics, Kent was a physician.

Weaknesses

Separation From Helmet: Although Kent Nelson is an accomplished magician and crime fighter, without his helm he is significantly weakened.

His invulnerability does not protect him against gas-attacks.

After long mystical battles or casting powerful spells, Fate's power would be depleted and needs to restore his mystical energy.

Paraphernalia

Equipment

Amulet of Anubis

Cloak of Destiny

Helmet of Fate

Me: Now let's get strange

Jax: Really

Me: Sorry any way Doctor Steven Vincent Strange was a skilled brilliant and arrogant neural surgeon that's brain surgeon for those who don't know

Jax: Wait he's an actually a doctor why would he leave that

Me: Well after a car crash his hand were crippled and he spent all his money trying to restore them he tumbled deep into depression and Finlay was ready to give up till he heard of a legend

Jax: Depressing after getting a one way ticket to Himalayas to search for the legend healer and sorcerer the ancient one he eventual found a temple on the mountain side he did not get the help he wanted but rather what he needed so he was allowed to stay in the temple

Me: Where Strange found Mordo the apprentice of the ancient one creating a spell to kill his master but in a selfless act he attempted to warn him but Mordo stopped him yet TAO showed up stop his own murder and kicked Mordo out under TAO instruction strange would learn not only magic but marital arts he would later surpass TAO and become the sorcerer supreme his powers include

Powers

Sorcerer Supreme: Dr. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth; he possesses vast mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his reality from otherworldly threats; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger.

Intangibility: The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material.

Mystic Bolts

Banishment: Dr Strange has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment.

Transmutation the ability to change one thing to another. He used spells in this case.

Telepathy Dr. Strange can psychically communicate and read minds These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy (as against Moondragon) and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Stephen incredibly powerful psychic abilities.[citation needed]

Telekinesis

Flight: Doctor Strange can fly using magical energy but has since abandoned it. (Presumably choosing to rely on the Cape of Levitation instead.)

Teleportation

Protective Shields

Time Manipulation: Strange has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration.[citation needed]

Dimensional Travel

Conjuring of Objects

Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Strange has used his magics altogether to alter his clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc.

Dr. Strange has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as he desires using magic, as he has done to pay debts he owed.

Elemental Manipulation: Dr. Strange can manipulate and control the elemental forces.

Astral Projection: Doctor Strange can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Strange has flown beyond Earth's atmosphere, defying gravity with ease to speak with Iron Man), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Strange is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable (Strange has reached Saint Missouri, Missouri from his Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village, New York in "a few brief seconds" thus,[69] as well as traveling at the "speed of thought" through outer space.[70])

Protective Shields: Using the being Seraphim, Dr. Strange can shield himself or his allies.

Hypnotism

Illusions

Universal Awareness: By performing mediation Dr Strange has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra dimensional invaders(Example: Dormammu, Nightmare), space aliens, etc.

Infinite Longevity/Fearlessness: Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Death. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. Doc passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Doc stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle- and not from within." The Ancient One had once passed the same test himself, and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on Doc's forehead when he is in a situation of great danger and his death is imminent, "when Doc most needs a reaffirmation of life.

The Words: Doctor Strange has become an expert in the Black Priests's ability to use language to distort reality, becoming even more capable than the Black Priests themselves in a short amount of time. Each "word" is a symbol which means "something." The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that "something." Doctor Strange stated this method to be akin to replacement cipher. This way, he can distort the reality in different ways, depending how many symbols are said and in which order. Some of the features achieved by the use of Words include:

Energy Blasts[72]

Pyrokinesis[72]

Organic Disintegration [72]

Cryokinesis[60]

Paralysis[60]

Divine Sources: Dr. Strange can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his spells. This can take the form of standard spells ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just stating what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgement and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel he is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts as did the Vishanti. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr. Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes." Doctor Strange's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe him a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilities of his stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others

Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic): By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He used this ability against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. [citation needed]

Although Dr. Strange primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', he will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary.

Dr. Strange's powers are all mystical but take several forms. Main manifestations include:

It is said that he cannot use magic that can replicate anything discovered by human science.[73]

By force of will, Dr. Strange can "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He uses this ability against Captain Universe as well as against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath in Strange Tales Vol 2. Strange also uses this to drain the Wrecking Crew of the Asgardian magic they had been infused by Karnilla, though this causes him great mental agony and takes a long time. This is considered black magic and as such, he rarely employs this. Also, when taking the powers of entities, he can absorb their mind and assume their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. But, if his will falters, he can lose all sense of self.[citation needed]

Dr. Strange also became proficient in Black Magic under the tutelage of Kaluu, including using the necromantic energy released in death for various effects. After he purged Shuma-Gorath from himself, he has since stopped using black magic.[74]

At a certain period, Dr. Strange became a receptacle of Earth's Gaia magic through the use of a forge built with the support of all his magical artifacts. This energy was exhausted in the War of Seven Spheres.[citation needed]

For a brief period, research from the Vishanti library led Strange to tap into "catastrophe magic" by invoking a mystical alignment of all the planets, but this source of magic was limited and he ceased using it specifically as a source of his power.[citation needed]

Strange's magical powers at their greatest peak exceeds that of even the Watcher Uatu and rivals that of other great beings, such as Galactus or Celestials.[citation needed]

Abilities

Former Expert Surgeon/Surgical Consultant: Strange holds an M.D. in neurosurgery, although his ability to perform such delicate tasks has been compromised due to his nerve-damaged hands, preventing him from performing surgery except when supplemented by magic. However, even without magic, Strange has shown himself capable of providing reasonable guidance to other less skilled, yet un-maimed surgeons through intense effort and strain. Strange is still capable of serving as a consultant.[citation needed]

Expert Occultist / Expert in Magical Knowledge: During his studies which continued until recently Dr Strange has gain expert awareness on cults and the extra dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the Marvel Universe. [citation needed]

Expert Strategist: Though Stephen seems to suffers from an impulsive nature, instinctively jumping into situations of life-or-death, it's apparent that he works best this way possessing considerable strategic skills, which has been employed in leadership structures, and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of Mysticism.[citation needed]

Skilled Martial Artist: Dr. Strange is a skilled athlete and was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks in Kamar Taj, proving sufficiently talented to pass down such training to others, such as Clea. These talents have assisted him from time-to-time when incapable of using his sorcery. Strange is a formidable opponent to any skilled attacker and continues to train regularly with Wong. He has in some cases, been known to occasionally spar with other heroes; in one case, Strange was able to evade a kung fu hand-chop by Mantis (the future mother of the Dreaming Celestial) "only three others have ever done" and who has been able to subdue Thor in sheer physical combat, despite his strength nearly hundreds of times superior to her own.[citation needed]

Strength level

Far stronger than any human

Weaknesses

Science-Based Weakness: It has been said Strange's power is weaker against strictly science-based opponents.

Incantations and Gestures Dependency: Strange also depends on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and his arcane artifacts in his duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Strange has been incapacitated various times by being gagged and bound, preventing him from uttering arcane invocations or performing mystic gestures.

Human Factor: Another weakness is that Strange, despite all his spells and magical training, is only human physically. Hence, if not taking proper care or defenses, Strange can be overpowered by mere blows, energy attacks, or gas. While technically immortal per se, he still must eat, sleep and breathe in order to survive.[citation needed]

Astro-Limits: Such is the skill and mastery of Doctor Strange that he is capable of spending up to 24 hours upon the astral plane before he must rejoin his ethereal form with his physical one, lest succumb to corporeal deterioration leading to bodily death and eternal suspension as a spirit. The physical form remains in an inert, death-like trance, vulnerable to both physical and magical forms of harm while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall his physical form while he was in his astral form, he would be stranded in his wraith-like state. Though Strange has only his personal abilities in his astral form, the Ring of the Ancient One/Ring (of Full Power) can grant him access to the same resources he possesses in his physical body; however, certain writers and editors appear to have portrayed Strange in an astral form capable of feats beyond his personal abilities even without the Ring.[citation needed]

Magic-induced physical changes: A fact not known by many people is that the use of magic takes a physical toll on its user. During his first lessons, Stephen vomited for three days straight because of this. As years went by, Strange's body changed so much his stomach can't even accept human food and can only ingest that which would kill a normal person.

Paraphernalia

Equipment

Normally wears the Cloak of Levitation, the Eye of Agamotto, and the Orb of Agamotto. He possesses a wide array of arcane texts, artifacts, and relics.

Strange's own power is often amplified by the numerous magical artifacts that are in his possession or by artifacts that he uses in the course of his adventures. The three artifacts he carries with him at all times are the Eye of Agamotto, the Cloak of Levitation, and the yellow sash tied around his waist. At one point, due to his evoking Zom's dark power, he deemed himself no longer worthy of the office of Sorcerer Supreme and passed the responsibility of choosing the next one to the spirit of the Ancient One; Strange loses at least his principal magical items and old costume to Brother Voodoo, the new Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension and prime reality, but after recovering his office they have been recovered.

The Eye of Agamotto (which resides within the Amulet of Agamotto worn at Dr. Strange's throat) is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Strange can see through any lie, deception or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extradimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort. The Eye appears to be dimensionally linked to the Orb of Agamotto, and is presented to the current Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme to aid them in their great duties. The amulet can only be used by a being with a pure heart and a clean soul.

The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (at roughly 25 miles per hour for indeterminate lengths of time), and responds to his thoughts. Strange has used it many times as a "third set of hands" to attack a foe when his own body has been incapacitated. The Cloak is nearly indestructible, often escaping damage during even the most violent confrontations. The cloak has acted independently from Strange as though it has a will of its own, as well as being quasi-sentient to some degree. The cloak has been nearly destroyed on at least three occasions:

Strange Tales (vol. 1) #157 — During a battle with Zom at Stonehenge. Strange was able to reconstruct it in a display of power to prove to The Living Tribunal that Strange was worthy to set right the cosmic events recently unleashed

Doctor Strange vol. 2, #77 — During a battle with the demon Khat while Strange was in the slow decline of his white-magical powers. The cloak was repaired by Enitharmon the Weaver, the former master of Strange's second apprentice, Rintrah. While the damage to the Cloak on this occasion was not as severe as previously, Strange was unable to repair it himself

The third instance is convoluted. During his attempt to garner a new power-base for himself, after foregoing the powers and protections of the Vishanti, Strange went underground to create his new power forge, and when he was finished he was rejuvenated, younger-looking and wearing a new costume (including a mystical black body suit) and he had transformed the Cloak into something more resembling a Kimono or robe[76] however, soon he was drafted into the War of the Seven Spheres by the Vishanti. After battling for five thousand years in another dimension, Strange was returned to Earth (at a time mere months from when he was spirited away) a tattered shambles.[77] His magical abilities depleted and his new Robe/Cloak shredded. He soon incorporated elements of the cloak into what would be called the "Overcoat of Levitation"; a red trench coat with the Cloak's gold trim along the collar. He soon returned, however, to his traditional Cloak.

The Sash of Dr. Strange, worn around Strange's waist, this enchanted yellow sash can be extended ten times its normal length.[14]

The Orb of Agamotto, a large crystal ball which he uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble;

The Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies his power and absorbs mystical energy that can be utilized for a variety of effects, such as reopening dimensional portals and firing mystic bolts; a power-item that can be divided into two separate, though powerless, parts, and can restructure reality itself when combined with other mystical objects (Currently lost in another reality due to the meddling of Warren Traveler of the House of M)

The Book of the Vishanti, which contains some of the multiverse's most powerful and secret spells and counter-spells for white magic, opposed to the dark arts of the Darkhold

He owns countless other artifacts he can bring out in times of need. Among them include:

The Hands of the Dead, a highly powerful item created fifteen centuries ago, that allows Strange and others to "enter the tides of time and space, travel the world in the blink of an eye, even be in several places at the same time" though can be damaging to one's non-material self if unused to such travel; used for Peter Parker in One More Day

The Atlantean Dreamwave, used by Strange to explore the nightmares of John Blaze

The Book of Demonicus, used by Strange to gain information on Avarrish.

The Book of Eibon, during the days of Hyperborea, about 750,200 years ago, it was the time of the wizard Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. He wrote his knowledge down in what became known to mankind as 'the Book of Eibon'. Over the millenia the Book of Eibon was owned by many sorcerers and collectors. It came into the hands of the Ancient One at one time, who passed the book on to his disciple Dr. Stephen Strange, who considers it one of his most treasured artifacts, though stolen by Urthona, yet was restored by Agamotto

The Brazier of Bom'Galiath, used by Strange to enable Eric Masterson to travel to Mephisto's Hell

The Tome of Oshtur, an ancient book of long-lost spells written by Oshtur

The Serum of the Seraphim, an all-purpose elixir capable of curing both mystic and non-mystic ailments, described as "the most potent medicine known to the occult"; the serum is so powerful that only a few ounces are needed. It is usually kept in tiny ornate containers holding just a few ounces. Any being drinking this serum is instantly returned to his full health and has all of his wounds healed. Any magical fungus, physical curses (like blindness), or diseases are held in check, then slowly cured over a few days time; either Strange has run out of the Serum recently or its powers have limits: it could not be used apparently to heal Wong's brain cancer or mend Strange's shattered hands

The Scrolls of Watoomb, a precious source of magical knowledge written by Watoomb in an unidentified past, giving their user quicker and safer control over the Winds of Watoomb, as well as a greater power to the Winds; the Scrolls also increased the power of the sorcerer wielding them

The Ring of the Ancient One, which can be used to allow Doctor Strange to do anything he is capable of in physical form while astrally projecting, as well as to take on the form of the Ancient One himself

The Crystal of Kadavus - The Crystal is a fist-sized, diamond-like gemstone that is cut to resemble a skull. When using the proper incantation and exposing it to the light of a full moon, it focuses dimensional forces. When this focused beam is aimed at a magical item it is completely restored to full power, even if the item had previously been drained of its magic powers or "destroyed". This procedure must be repeated for at least two nights of the full moon before the item is restored to full power. The Crystal has been used to restore or contain the power of the Wand of Watoomb.

The Eye of Zartra, an enchanted "eldritch gem" plucked by Prince Namor from the Sword of Kamuu (thus halving its power) and given as a token of friendship to Strange; enhances the power of the ancient Atlantean Sword of Kammu and provides the Sword's user with immunity to magic

The Cauldron of the Cosmos, kept in the Meditation Chamber and allowing Strange to "dwell upon the immutable mysteries of the universe" for hours, used basically for consultation and scrying

The Oculus Oroboros - The Oculus Oroboros is one of the most powerful, maybe 'the' most powerful conduit for elemental magick ever; gathers elemental magical energy and stores it to be used again at will. For centuries it was hidden for the senses of magicians by a cloaking spell, till the day that archaeologist disturbed it, and it was resurfaced again. The Oculus was collected by Strange's ethereal construct Strange during the time that he was searching for amulets of Earthbound magick to fuel his new power source; depicts a snake eating its own tail.

The Gaea shard, a crystal containing a sliver of the essence of the Elder Goddess Gaea, wielded by Dr. Strange against the Undying Ones.[78]

The Hand of the Vishanti, capable of locating others by helping them expel their ethereal form and given to Peter Parker in order for him to track down Shade through Peter entering the Astral Plane; this amulet has the appearance of a simple stone carving resembling a hand; the hand makes it easier to transfer towards the astral plane, and holds a link so the wielder can find its way back.[79]

The Jewel of Transhypnosis, owned by the Ancient One, can teleport its wielder into another dimension by focusing their concentration upon it and has the power to transform matter into imagination.

The Kartkuthi, a book held by Dr. Strange, one passage was read by Wong to liberate Strange's astral self when it had been trapped by a mystic sword of the Hand with which he had been impaled; Strange finished the spell to release his astral form and help the Avengers win the day by freeing Maya.[80]

The Iris of the All-Seeing Oracle, a summoning tool kept in the Sanctum Sanctorum used to scry upon specific locations and persons; This 8 foot diameter, circular device, with what looks like a mirror in the middle, hangs in Doctor Strange's mansion. It is a secondary scrying device that Strange or his friends use when the Orb of Agamotto is inaccessible; the Iris allows two-way audio-visual communications with another mage of the user's choosing anywhere on Earth. One must know the proper incantation to use it.

The Oracle of Agamotto, a back-up device used by Doctor Strange after the Orb was broken and before Clea mended it

The Orb of Snnnr, used by Dr. Strange to communicate with the Pitiful One.[81]

Oktid's Elixir, an immensely powerful potion able to cure all diseases on Earth that "has the power to erase what troubles the mind of man"; stolen from Oktid by Dr. Strange, destroyed by Nicodemus West; one drop was saved and used by Strange to cure Wong of brain cancer.[82]

The Scroll of Eternity, kept for ages by the Aged Geghis (who gave it to Strange), it holds a spell that opens a gate to a mystic realm close to Eternity; it holds the name of Eternity and it can assume that the spell, when used properly, will indeed transport the caster to Eternity, but when only the slightest mistake is made, this spell will open a gate to a world ruled by a demon who is come to be known as the Demon in the Mask, the Realm of Eternal Madness

The Sword of the Ultimate Shadow, a magical sword that is able to inflict great physical pain through the astral body, pain that cannot be stopped by mystical energies, even those as potent as the Shield of the Seraphim; once used by Strange's evil double from the Infinity War and is now again stored, protected by spells in his Sanctum Sanctorum.

The Star of Capistan, a ruby larger than any other existent, its sentience and wicked will of its own corrupted Strange, yet the Sorcerer Supreme, with a Eye of Agamotto having failed him, and his participation in the Order weakening his own sanity, used the Star as his amulet instead; the Star was sensitive to human brainwaves on a global and possibly even cosmic scale; Strange reverted to the Eye shortly, with the Star's current whereabouts unknown, though is likely hidden, in the Sanctum Sanctorum or elsewhere due to its lethal and sinister nature

The Purple Gem, one of the many enchanted gems of power from the Purple Dimension of Aggamon passed down to Strange through the late Ancient One; a device to bridge the dimensions, it provides a means to enter (or become trapped in) the Purple Dimension, can amplify and focus the Eye of Agamotto's power, entrap an opponent, though ancient and cunning masters of Asgardian magic such as the god Loki resisted being sent to the Purple Dimension (or if he was actually sent there, he was able to return instantaneously under his own power) and the conjured portal was shattered by one gesture; said by Strange to have even greater hidden potential, and unlocks more of its vast power when used with a Dimensional Energy incantation that calls on Aggamon's strength.

The Staff of David, used by Doctor Strange in battle with Wandor.

The Talisman of Abraxas, an amulet Doctor Strange gave to Namor the Sub-Mariner to palliate his personality shifts

The Wands of Satannish, objects kept by Strange within the Nisanti cabinet

The Diary of Kenneth Ward (who told Doctor Strange of his encounter with traces of the Undying Ones in a hidden Himalayan valley), kept by Strange in his Sanctum Sanctorum's library, containing the location of the valley.[83]

Two mirrors, needed for a "radical spell" used to renew the enchanted barrier around the Sanctum Sanctorum

A magic amulet given to him by the Ancient One in Strange's very first issue, Strange Tales #110, used to call upon his master even in spirit form to prevent a man from shooting him; the Ancient One placed a hypnotic spell on the man to stop him

An enchanted deck of tarot cards known as the First Tarot Deck utilized by Doctor Strange with his subconscious mind after the original Defenders had disbanded, to choose the best heroes to handle the problem for the Secret Defenders; the heroes would go each their separate ways after the problem was solved; the Deck was used by Ian McNee to profile magic and its users in the Marvel Tarot

An magical amulet given to Eric Masterson by Strange to shield him from detection from the demons in Mephisto's Hell; lost in Hell

Mystic ruby crystals given to Valkyrie by Doctor Strange to be used to "point the way" to the Hulk and Namor; the crystals appear to flash with bright light when they are in proximity to either one, as well as spinning around in such a fashion its pointed edge points to whichever direction the Hulk and Namor is currently at

Two Gems That are One, magical jewels stolen from Dr. Strange by Urthona.

As a result of being a member of the Illuminati, he has also come into possession of the Soul Gem of the Infinity Gauntlet, though he has sworn not to ever use it or to reveal its location, having lost since lost his soul to it, despite its hunger for such ethereal forces. Strange also once kept the Book of the Darkhold in his library of the Sanctum Sanctorum, using it to invoke the Motensi Formula and destroy all vampires in the Marvel Universe, as well as using it among his other items in an attempt to defeat Adam Warlock but it has since been removed. Strange was also in possession of the virtually indestructible sword Dragonfang, capable of destroying certain mystic barriers as well as absorbing magic when in contact with blood; Dragonfang was carved from the tusk of an extradimensional dragon by an Oriental wizard named Kahji-Da and fallen into the possession of the Ancient One, who in turn passed it down to his disciple, Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange then passed it onto Valkyrie; during the events of Ragnarok, she fell in battle and the sword got picked up by Lady Sif, lover of Thor, though Sif, too, eventually fell before Asgard's demise. Valyrie has not yet been revived, as shown in Mystic Arcana.

A desperate Strange was forced to use a spell to destroy all his magical artifacts to prevent the wicked Urthona from obtaining them, even his Orb of Agamotto (though the Darkhold was unable to be destroyed even by Strange's magic). However, it is later revealed that Agamotto himself had teleported the artifacts to his own realm, and Strange later retrieved them from him, months later.

Dr. Strange shrunk his talismans and hid them behind the Eye of Agamotto. He restored them to their size when he was forced to confront the Infinity Gauntlet God-made Adam Warlock. The Scrolls of Watoomb were really useful to cancel the effects of the Gem of Space, the Winds of Watoomb recalled reading the Scrolls enabled Strange, Pip and Gamora to cover a distance of light-years in few seconds. Shortly later, Strange had to use all the talismans to increase his own powers and match, even if only for a few moments, the power of Adam Warlock. After the fight, Strange went back home and put the scrolls and the other talismans in their right place in his room.[85]

Finally, his Sanctum Sanctorum, due to the magic imbued within it, can be thought of as an artifact itself. The Sanctum consistently has a circular window with three swooping lines; this design has stayed with the building despite the window's destruction on many occasions. The design is actually the Seal of the Vishanti found in the window of Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum; it protects the Sanctorum from most supernatural (and even most non-mystical) invaders, also called "Window of the Worlds," or the Anomaly Rue. This seal has failed in barring out Hiroim the Shadow Priest, when he utilized the ancient power of the Shadow Elders (though Hiroim was not truly evil, but grieving and angered). Certain members of the New Avengers appear to acknowledge this, and Chemistro of the Hood's army, though possessing no such power to directly break that of the Vishanti's, was able to change the chemical composition of the wood that held the seal to break it.

Transportation

Dimensional teleportation, both within a dimension and between them (the former deemed more consuming in terms of magical energy, oddly enough), using spells using the Marvel Universe's ambient mystical energy or the powers of specific arcane beings, such as Watoomb, Valtorr or the Vishanti's; Strange has also resorted to more conventional means, such as by car, plane or train, and even manual walking alone is not beneath him

Weapons

When necessary, Dr. Strange will use magical weapons that he has collected.

Me: Well the two are even in pretty much every category

Jax: This battle could end hundreds of ways But Stevens magic training and hand to hand combat experience trumps fates as he has thousands of years under his belt battling demons other sorcerers and gods in a war

Me: Plus Doc Strange has broader training in both light and dark magic and he has more weapons and magic talisman to use

DOCTOR STARNGE

\+ More combat experience in both magic and martial arts

\+ More powerful summons and being from other dimensions

\+ Better Weapons and Talismans

\+ No real weakness

\+ More mystic training in Dark and Light magic

\+ Better Martial arts

Change of winning: 60%

DOCTOR FATE

\+ Just as powerful

-Not as experienced

-Less powerful summons and beings

-Helmet can be removed by enemies

-Only basic martial art training

-Not as many weapons or tools

-Only magic training in light based Magic

Change of Winning: 40%

The Winner is Doctor Strange


	14. Chapter 14 DD vs NightWing

This was posted on 3/16/2016 (Authors B-Day is two days later) in preperaction of season two of Daredevil the show is really good and I can't wait for the premiere and then continuing on to iron fist, Luke cage and the Defenders

Me: Daredevil the man without fear

Jax: Night Wing EX sidekick of Bat Man

Me: Matthew Murdock was raised by his single father a prominent boxer named battling Jack Murdock in hell's kitchen a crime filled hell hole cause I guess his mother died before hand or wasn't around something like that I don't know also his father wanted him to study hard so he could have a better live because of this he wouldn't play games with other children so people started calling him Daredevil

Jax: So Matt most likely picked up on boxing at least the basics so he could continue train himself in the future but something went wrong being a nice guy he tackled a man who was about to be hit be truck and was blinded by a radioactive material witch was a bigger burden on his father moving on a man called the fixer paid off Murdock to throw a fight

Me: But instead knowing his son was in the crowd he won so the fixer had him gunned down and matt develop a burning need for justice so he finished his studies graduated college and became a lawyer but soon would seek for more

Jax: You may be wondering how in the hell a blind man could do this well he can see just not like us for the radioactive material increased his touch, taste, hearing and smell to super human levels

Me: Smell gives him the ability to detect different metals blood even different types as well as distinguish people his touch is much more sensitive than a normal person his sense taste enables him to taste changes in the air like when someone's cut oh and hearing is easily is strongest sense it's like echo location but better it creates a sort of 3D map in his mind and see 360 degrees all around himself for about 75 meters in fact Stan lee said that DD radar sense is as strong as spider man's spidey sense (No Joke)

Jax: Well at first his senses would cause trouble at first but a man named stick train him to control these sense and trained him in martial arts which the senses actually enhanced this training anyhow he made a costume (somehow don't ask) from his father's old boxing gear

Me: After tracking the fixer down he had a heart attack just as he drew his gun so he went the rest the fixer gang which resulted in the apparent death of an innocent woman a pawn returning to stick he stated he was disappointed at Matts act of vengeance and left

Jax: so he changed and made a moto that justice will triumph over vengeance so he swore a different path a vigilante a protector a guardian devil

Me: Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku- like weapon to a manrikigusari(a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's left leg.

Jax: Now some of you might say matt sucks as a martial artist well he's one of the best he can go toe to toe fist to fist with some of the best fighters in Marvel like Captain America, Iron Fist, Spider Man, Shang Chi etc

Me: But even with his powers he is weak to sonic sounds his senses can be tricked and even though he's at his psychical peek one a well-timed bullet or knife strike will put him down as any man

Me: Richard John Grayson or Dick was raised in a circus by his Father and Mother as a member of the act the flying Graysons a group of acrobats

Jax: But a mob boss had them killed and he was adopted by Bruce Wayne who later was revealed as bat man Bruce told him he had two reasons for adopting him one he didn't want him to be alone and two to help him bring the man who murdered his family to justice

Me: After countless adventures as bat man's side kick Grayson moved to a new city called blood haven and traded robin to become Night Wing

Jax: Nightwing's current costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealthing, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is a stylized blue "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion ("Move more, get hit less. (As such it's not as strong as the bat suit)"). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, Should Nightwing need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness; he has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots.

Me: The mask, in the form of his symbol, is fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. Bat suit: Dick currently wears a more modern sleeker design of the Batsuit featuring only two gauntlets and more separated Kevlar plates it is possible that it's just a re-design of the Nightwing suit but fitted with a cape and cowl. Though stylistically it still serves its main purpose to strike fear into the enemy.

Jax: His weapons include Batarangs, smaller shuriken-like "Wing Dings", Tear gas pellets smoke capsules. His right gauntlet contains a 100,000 volt stun gun, although his preferred weapons are two shatterproof polymer Escrima Sticks.

Me: Despite his abilities he can't always cut it solo his amour lacks focusing more on speed and agility over strength his low equipment can make him ill prepared and even though he was trained by bat man he's clearly not on the same level

Dare Devil

+Senses counter Stealth and Equipment

+Blindness useful against tear gas and smoke

+slightly stronger

+better training and experience

+tougher and can take more pain

Change of winning: 55

Night Wing

+slightly faster and more agility

+Better amour

+more equipment

-the equipment useless up against DD senses

-not on bat man's skill level

-no way to know opponents blind

Change of winning: 45%

The winner is Dare Devil

I am not playing favorites here I am one hundred percent sure most people will agree will me oh and if you think we're just going to let marvel win no its just we haven't had a fight were a dc character would win so leave a review tell me what you think give me some ideas to keep this rolling take a look at some of my other stories review those to hope you like it and them peace


	15. Chapter 15 Announcement

**The Marvel vs DC along with any other comic vs comic battle will be moving to a new story where we will compare each fighter and determine a winner the ones already written and posted will stay where they are because it's their home and they refuse to move**

 **Non comic match ups will continue here so review give us some ideas and be sure to go read some other stories i don't care whoes they are review and if it's a non-comic fight submit it and it may be a chapter here peace**


	16. Chapter 16 Q and A Announcement

**Q And A we are doing it if we get enough questions they could pertain to anything why a character lost and or won here in the contest clash or death battle so ask away we will explain to the best of are abilities**

 **Also to those who like my stories and come back to see if i've updated sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been playing fallout 4 and I am really love the game beat the main story romanced piper and got tons of legendary weapons so now I can put more energy into writing Q and A if there are enough questions peace out fellow writers and readers**


	17. Chapter 17 Ash vs Duke

Ace: Ash Williams

Jax: And Duke Nukem its time for the true king to rule

Ace: Ash was a normal s mart employee till he took his sister best friend and girlfriend to a cabin in the woods

Jax: There they found the Necronomicon and played a recording summoning a demonic force who in turn possessed his friends

Ace: Ash would be forced to kill them it made the once cowardly man into a deadly killer hero and deadite slaying machine

Jax: Luckily he always has strong melee weapons at his side like his powerful chain saw which he mounted to the stub were his right once was as well as a buzz saw attachment a steel board sword a fire man's AX spears a mechanical hand with some super strength the Kandarian Dagger and he can even use some magic to enhance his attacks

Ace: His fire arms included a 9mm clock 22 a 12 gauge sawed off double barrel shotgun a model 1892 Winchester rifle homemade explosives homemade flame thrower and a Gatling gun repurposed to attach to his arm and fire a thousand rounds without reloading

Jax: To top it all off he's a skilled martial artist stagiest and incredible relaxes however his cocky attitude can back fire

Ace: Regardless of his weaknesses ash has saved the world more times than I can count believe me when I say you do not want to fuck with this guy

Ash: Hail to the king baby

Ace: Duke was your average cocky soldier till one day aliens invaded forcing him to rise up

Jax: His only has two melee weapon his fists and the might foot

Ace: His arsenal includes a small pistol a sleek pump action shot gun Chain gun cannon known as the ripper pipe bombs and the freeze thrower

Jax: Well cocky he saved the world from aliens time and time again

Duke: Hail to the king

Round one melee

Ace: Ash easily takes this round fists and feet won't go well against saws a sword a ax spears knifes

Round two guns

Ace: And again ash takes this round

Winchester and sawed off beat pump action because they have more ammo and destructive force

9mm equal to small pistol

Flame thrower counters freeze thrower

Gatling gun beats ripper as it does not need to reload at all and the ripper only has four clips with two hundred rounds

Ash has more explosives over Dukes pipe bombs and RPG

Strength

Jax: Well Duke is stronger naturel Ash has magic and his robot arm can break Dukes bones plus Ashes reflexes can help him avoid dukes attacks once he caught Jason's machete witch was flung with more than two tons of force

Fighting Ability

Ace: Both have trained to be great fighters

Jax: So we'll call this one a tie with a score of 3 out of 4 Ash takes this fight

Ace: The winner and true king is Ash Williams again

 **watch Ash Williams hail to the king after reading this**


	18. Chapter 18 TF vs QS prediction

**Okay so Flash Versus Quick Sliver my opinion**

 **So this is my take I like both so a few things out of the way**

 **Flash Strengths: Smarter, Faster and better control**

 **Flash Weakness: Not the best stagiest, needs food to keep powers up and he's childish**

 **Quick Sliver Strength: Better Martial arts, better stagiest and more experience**

 **Quick Sliver Weakness: Arrogant and slower**

 **So yeah a closer match up then people think yes flash will still take this both can manipulate time vibrate threw objects attack so yes closer match up then people think not a curb stomp yes flash will win not easily**

 **Flash: 55%**

 **Quick Sliver: 45%**


	19. Chapter 19 Hulk vs Broly

Ace: The Incredible Hulk

Jax: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan

Ace: Raging titanic titans of power

Jax: And it's time for this battle to come to an end

Ace: Robert Bruce Banner or Bruce as he prefers was the son of an alcoholic who deeply hated him. But his mother showed much affection for her child, who returned her love, but this only served to fuel his father's rage. Dr. Brian Banner was an atomic physicist who worked on producing clean nuclear power as an energy source, but he was afraid his exposure to it mutated his son's genes. Bruce showed signs of high intelligence at an early age which strengthened his father's belief. Brian became abusive to Bruce and when his mother intervened, Brian murdered her. He frightened Bruce to keep quiet, but his own bragging landed him in a psychiatric institute.

Jax: This sounds similar to Hawkeyes origin anyway this gave Bruce a split personality that hide for many years but the one that stuck around was a smart calm one witch earned Bruce a doctorate in nuclear physics and started a career with the military.

Ace: But this comfy career wouldn't last as one day well testing a shiny new gamma bomb way deadlier then a nuke when a young man named rick drove onto the testing grounds so Bruce opted to save the kid this selfless act defined his life

Jax: Probably due to the mutation in his father genetics passed to him caused his other personality to take on its own live a sort of doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (for those who seen the movie and or read the book) complex Bruce is the calm cool collected smart guy and Hulk is the near unstoppable raging monster of near limitless strength

Ace: When Bruce loses control of his rage the Hulk will come out with all kinds of incredible powers

Abilities

Super-Genius Intelligence: Doctor Bruce Banner is a super-genius in nuclear physics,[360] possessing a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test.[361] Hence he is capable of extraordinary feats of intellect, such as to process and operate vast quantities of data to reconfigure a computer system in a matter of seconds.[362] Banner is regarded by Tony Stark as the greatest nuclear scientist on Earth. Banner also has expertise in the fields of engineering and biology He was once referred as the fourth smartest person on the planet.

Skilled Combatant: The Hulk is a skillful and capable warrior, demonstrating vast versatility and intuition in the battle, like anticipating and exploiting the weakness of Hyperion. As the Green Scar, he has had training in combat arms, including broadswords, spears, and battle shields. As Doc Green, he received martial arts training from Daniel Rand.

Weapons

Old powered taser. It is so strong its effects are measured on the Richter Scale. At a 1.4 it was able to send Logan clear across the street and according to Banner on a 6.9 it would be able to kill him.

Hammer of Nul: As one of the Worthy, Hulk used it for melee and ranged combat even able to take on Thor, wielder of Mjolnir.

Strength level

Class 100+, although this strength chart is strictly made for comparison purposes among characters, and thus it's not a literal description. The Incredible Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the Marvel Universe, and the strongest mortal to ever walk the planet Earth. In human form Bruce Banner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. When the Hulk gets enraged his physical strength increases exponentially. The Hulk has no strength limit, his strength varies up to literally unlimited levels, according to the extremely powerful entity Beyonder. Most currently the Mad Thinker's mathematical computations also inferred that the Hulk's strength is indeed incalculable. Additionally, as the foundation of his phenomenal strength, his rage is also described as being limitless.

Ace: Like his trademark thunder clap it unleashes powerful shock waves he used it once knock out red hulk who was in his most powerful from

Jax: Or that time he lifted a one hundred and fifty billion ton mountain

Ace: Or the time he destroyed a meteor three times the earths size in one hit or the planet five times the size of Saturn

Jax: Or how about the time he tanked one thousand super nova's to the face

Ace: Then there's his healing ability witch allowed him to regenerate from near disintegration and he can breathe in space as well as under water in fact his body can adjust to anything he can jump thousands of feat run near the speed of sound destroy planets and once nearly sunk the entire eastern sea board with a single foot step he also he been seen resisting mind control from even the most powerful telepathy's

Jax: But when hulk needs more power he'll go world breaker by absorbing cosmic energy this form gives hulk so much power and has never really reached a limit keep this in mind don't fuck with the hulk

Ace: Broly was born on the planet vegeta as a rare saiyan that appears once every thousand years The Legendary Super Saiyan

Jax: He can transform to super saiyan then The Legendary form increases his strength height speed and destructive ability he can even take it steps father with SS 2, 3 and 4 and before any of you (imitating whining fan) that's non canon Broly is non canon

Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki.

Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave.

Bloody Smash – A physical technique Broly uses against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He uses Goku's body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Broly's Blast 2 attack and one of his Super Attacks in his base form in the Raging Blast games.

Bone Crusher – A Bear Hug torture hold used against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

Delta Combination – A rush attack used in his base form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2.

Broly Shield

Energy Shield – A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. Broly first displayed this skill when he was a baby. The shield is very durable, as shown to withstand a Supernova from Frieza, Planet Vegeta's explosion and withstanding the intense heat of lava.

Eraser Cannon – Broly's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. It is also known as the Blaster Shell in the Budokai series.

Gigantic Cluster – Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. Named Trap Shooter in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Eraser Shot in Battle of Z.

Eraser Shot Volley – A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique, Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. He used this technique against Goku during the battle on New Planet Vegeta.

Blaster Meteor – Broly surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. Also called Burst Eraser.

Eraser Blow – An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. He used this move against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Broly punches his opponent upwards and then ricochets them off the ground before using the Eraser Blow.

Planet Geyser – Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. Named and used in Supersonic Warriors 2.

Double Eraser Cannon - A variant of the Eraser Cannon technique where Broly charges up an Eraser Cannon blast in each hand and fires them simultaneously. He used this during a flashback to his childhood as well as during his fight with Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Omega Blaster – A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique demonstrated in Broly - Second Coming, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or destroying them outright. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it is also called Gigantic Meteor (in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World), and Throwing Blaster (in Budokai Tenkaichi 1).

Gigantic Eraser – A weaker version of the Omega Blaster used by Broly as his super attack in Battle of Z.

Full Power Energy Wave – A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

Lariat – The attack Broly used to defeat Vegeta.

Gigantic Lariat – A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. Used in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale.

Gigantic Slam – Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon.

Gigantic Spike – Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. It is called Gigantic Driver in Zenkai Battle Royale.

Gigantic Hammer – A technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series where Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams them onto the ground, and finishes the attack by using an uppercut.

Grab - The first part of Broly's Gigantic Hammer technique. It is Broly's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series.

Gigantic Buster – A rush attack that Broly uses against Piccolo in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is Broly's ultimate blast in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Gigantic Omega – A yellowish green energy wave that is Super Saiyan 3 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes.

Full Charge Gigantic Omega – A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega used by King of Destruction Broly.

Gigantic Destruction DBH2

Broly prepares his Gigantic Destruction in Dragon Ball Heroes

Gigantic Destruction – Super Saiyan 4 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes.

Super Gigantic Cannon – A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon. It is the ultimate attack of Golden Great Ape Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes.

Gigantic Genocide - Is the ultimate attack of Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form in Dragon Ball Heroes.

Gigantic Press – Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force.

Hovercraft Punch – Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu.

High Speed Rush – Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi.

Kakarot! – Broly screams "Kakarot" and his attack goes up, he becomes unable to flinch as well. It is one of his Blast 1 in all his forms in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

Revenge Demon – A technique used in his Super Saiyan form in Broly - Second Coming, where Broly punches his opponent in the face twice before grabbing their face and throwing them to the ground. The throw is called Gigantic Throw in Zenkai Battle Royale.

Dashing Punch – The punch used at the start of his Revenge Demon. Broly uses it against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Videl, and later Goten and Trunks in Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

Gigantic Throw – Broly grabs his opponent and proceeds to violently throw them down to the ground.

Regeneration/Healing Factor – Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from energy at the end of his first appearance he managed to heal his own wounds quickly, and after having his heart the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance he managed to regenerate and gain a Zenkai, attaining a Super Saiyan 3 form.

Baked Sphere – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Broly.

Explosive Wave – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

Seismic Power – Broly transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and powers up, causing an earthquake to damage the enemy. Named in Taiketsu, a similar ability is used when Broly powers up before transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan for the first time in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Super Explosive Wave – He unleashes an electrifying, green explosive wave that obliterates nearly anything in its path. Broly can also use this as a gigantic energy shield to protect him from incoming blasts. Broly briefly used this attack on Goku while the latter was knocked out from having his punch being deflected by Broly's energy shield during their battle on New Planet Vegeta.

Telekinesis – The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. Broly uses this to strangle Goten.

Torture Hold – A hold used against Trunks. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

Ultra Spirit Sphere – A special ability used by Broly (in his Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms) in Dragon Ball Heroes. It puts Broly into sparking mode and quadruples his power.

Wild Sense – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He uses this variation of the Afterimage Technique in Broly - Second Coming, shortly after blasting Goten and Trunks with an Eraser Cannon with enough power to force them out of their Super Saiyan forms and exhaust them, appearing in front of Goten and Trunks before using the Bloody Smash and smashing them on concrete.

Broly-Janemba tornado technique

Saiyan Soul – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time.

Tornado creation – As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear.

Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control.

Ace: Broly has the edge in speed and a bigger reach

Jax: But hulk had the edge everywhere else he's tanked and dealt out way more pain and punishment then Broly could

Ace: Also Broly would really piss Hulk off as he prefers to taunt his foe not really taking his foe seriously not to mention Broly can't really hurt Hulk let alone kill him

Jax: Plus Hulks gamma rays easily outlast Broly and his KI

Ace: The winner is The Incredible Hulk


	20. Chapter 20 Bloodrayne vs Blade

**Bloodrayne vs Blade**

Rayne is a bloodthirsty American dhampir, born circa 1915-1916. Her mother was raped by her vampire father, Kagan. Kagan later murdered her mother's entire family so that the only family member Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. She was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation. They sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. One of these missions required her to use her vampiric powers against the Nazis, who were on the verge of using magical artifacts to bring the demon Beliar back to life. Rayne also learned of a plan to use demonic parasites called 'Daemites' against the enemies of the Nazis, after they had been tested on prisoners. Rayne hunted the Daemites to their source, gaining the eye of Beliar in the process. She blew up the base and defeated the high ranking Nazi Mauler in single combat. She traced Jürgen to Germany, and faced off with him and the reborn Beliar. Rayne managed to triumph over the both of them, and was told that her father had been found. 60 years after her failed attempt to kill Kagan, Rayne investigated her siblings. Rayne succeeded in killing her father, but unfortunately, the Shroud still lingers over the city and Rayne declares that she and Brimstone will somehow destroy it. At the end, Severing tells Rayne that more vampire overlords will come after Rayne and Brimstone Society makes base in the city, killing the remaining demons and rescuing any survivors. Ending with Rayne saying: "These next few years are going to be very interesting."

 **Twin Blades: Rayne's signature blades. They were forged from sulfur brimstone hellfire, left behind by demons. Rayne obtained these shortly before joining the Brimstone Society, from an old man named Declan Finney, who was once dhampir himself, as well as a member of the Brimstone Society. The blades themselves are mounted on braces, which are attached to her arms with handle grips on the sides of the blades themselves, the blades are fairly long, and almost double in length while in her Blood Fury state.**

 **Harpoon: She is equipped with a wrist mounted harpoon, in which she shoots to spear her enemies with, then pull back in order to throw or pull them closer to her.**

 **The Carpathian Dragons: The dual handguns fuse blood with chemicals in order to make lethal projectiles. They gain their blood-ammunition supply by draining it from Rayne's victims and storing the blood in their reservoirs or when empty, drawing it directly from Rayne herself. They can only be used by Dhampirs, though it is not explained how or why, and have numerous lethal upgrades and firing modes.**

 **Blood Shot: Single shot**

 **Blood Stream: Fully automatic fire**

 **Blood Spray: Shotgun Fletchette-like shot**

 **Blood Bomb: A time-delayed explosive round**

 **Blood Flame: Bursts of fiery material**

 **Blood Hammer: High-explosive round**

 **As a dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance.**

 **Basic combat**

 **Feeding: Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage.**

 **Poisoning: Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies by biting them. Once bitten they will explode causing major damage to those around.**

 **Special moves**

 **Extruded View: With Beliar's eye Rayne's sight is vastly improved. She uses this ability as a binocular of sorts and it can be used to snipe enemies from great distances.**

 **Raven form: Rayne gains this ability in Blood Rayne: Betrayal from the mysterious white-haired man when he saves her with the price of his life. She can transform into a raven thus giving her the ability to fly and avoid traps and obstacles and reach ledges that are too far for Rayne to reach. She is also capable of attacking in this form.**

 **Aura powers**

 **Aura Sense [3]/Aura Vision: [4] Aura Vision allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see living beings through walls and doors, and the strength of their aura gives her a rough indication of their health.**

 **Ghost Feed: A ghostly double of Rayne targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health while engaging other enemies.**

 **Enthrall: The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it enters the targeted enemy, causing the enemy to fight for Rayne. Enthralled enemies are killed when Enthrall wears off.**

 **Rage powers**

 **Blood Rage: Rayne's blade attacks and kicks become much stronger, but she cannot block.**

 **Blood Fury: Blood Fury is essentially a more powerful version of Blood Rage. In this state Rayne causes more damage to enemies who cannot restrain her frenzied attacks, but as with Blood Rage, cannot block. She will kill anyone who stands in her way. Also in Blood Fury, Rayne is invulnerable to damage.**

 **Blood Storm: A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Rayne, killing and destroying most enemies within its range instantly. Some large enemies and bosses are not killed by Blood Storm, but are still damaged by it.**

 **Speed powers**

 **Dilated Perception: Rayne's reflexes and perception are enhanced, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur. Note that everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower.**

 **Super Speed: Rayne's perception of time is slowed as with Dilated Perception, but Rayne also moves faster than normal.**

 **Freeze Time: Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time. However, Rayne's speed is dramatically increased and her perception is such that enemies hardly seem to move.**

Eric Brooks, the man later known as Blade, was born in Soho, London, in 1929. His father, Lucas Cross, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife Tara to England before he was taken prisoner in Latveria. There she took the name Vanessa Brooks and found shelter with brothel owner Madame Vanity, another member of the Order of Tyrana. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost, was actually a ravenous vampire and feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted. In other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Eric Brooks to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. While he was growing up on the street of London, he ran into American veteran Vampire Slayer, Jamal Afari and saved him from being killed by vampires with a grudge against the old man. Afari soon learned about Eric and his origins' and decided to take him under his wing, becoming his mentor and foster-father and helped him to control his powers. Afari taught Eric everything he knew about hunting, fighting and killing vampires. Determined to avenge his mother's death, Eric fashioned himself into a vampire hunter like Afari while still a teenager and started calling himself Blade, after the sharp weapons with which he used to kill vampires with. Finally Blade and Afari split up when Jamal willingly took the fall for murder when Blade accidentally killed a man (who was suffering from a deranged illness), which he mistook for being a vampire.

1968

After stalking the night on his own for a number of years, Blade became a part of a small band of like-minded individuals hunting Dracula consisting of Musenda, Orji, Ogun and Azu. Blade went to Dracula and told him he represented a group of men who believed that in another sixty years vampires would rule the world, and that realizing humanity had no chance against their "superiors" Blade would offer his and his associates assistance to carry on Dracula's bidding during the daytime. Blade further enticed Dracula with this idea telling him that they had facilitated a plan that would speed up global conquest by vampires to only ten years. Intrigued, Dracula agreed to go with Blade to meet his associates. Dracula met these associates: Ogun, Azu, Musenda and Orji. However, Dracula would soon find that this was all a trap, and that they were really a group of vampire killers. They would nearly succeed in destroying Dracula by driving a stake into his heart. It was during this battle, Blade's companion would tied out wooden knives of his own design and find that they work just as well as stakes. However, Dracula soon was resurrected by his servants and exacted revenge by murdering the band of vampire hunters, leaving only Musenda and Blade alive

Mighty Avengers (1970's)

On November 7, 1972, the murder of a bat-like monster in New York brought Blade's attention. When looking for the corpse in a morgue, he discovered Kaluu intervining the body with magic, and attacked him believing him to be a vampire and an enemy. As soon as detective James Lucas, Constance Molina and Adam Brashear arrived to the scene, the fight was stopped when Blade realized he was among allies. They started investigating the murder as soon as The Bear appeared, and presented herself as the killer of that creature, in self-defense, as she wanted to prevent the Deathwalkers from using it for a sacrifice. The Bear explained that she herself was the result of a failed attempt of the Deathwalkers to extinguish humanity in 1908, and that they would try to do it again. With the mystery solved, the people present formed the Mighty Avengers, and went to find the Deathwalkers. Kaluu tracked down the magic they used in the were-bat to a secret subway below the City Hall. The Mighty Avengers then attacked the Deathwalkers before they could make their sacrifice. After Blade recovered the Talisman of Kamar-Taj, which was required to perform the sacrifice, Adam Brashear caused the subway to collapse above the Deathwalkers. With the Deathwalkers stopped, the team disbanded.

Tomb of Dracula

Blade pressed on, often fighting alongside a team led by Quincy Harker, the great vampire hunter. The company's members included Rachel van Helsing and Frank Drake. Blade and the team battle Dracula and attempt to kill him and rescue Elizabeth Langley. Blade and the hunters chase Dracula across Europe. After being attacked by his mindless slaves they reach the mortuary, the team managed to outnumber him, and eventually Blade got close enough to the vampire lord to steak him through the heart, effectively killing Dracula. However his death was short-lived and he was resurrected by his minions.[10] Blade attempts to once more slay Dracula. Dracula managed to overpower Blade, and feed upon the vampire hunter, before leaving him for dead. Quincy Harker comes across the body of Blade seeing that Blade has been bitten by Dracula, and assuming his ally to be dead, Quincy Harker got a stake out and prepared to ram it through Blade's heart. Before Quincy can strike, Blade suddenly revives and to Quincy's surprise, Blade has not changed into a vampire. Blade explained that through some twist of fate he is immune to vampire bites due to the fact his mother was bit by a vampire while Blade was being born. Blade vows to use his immunity to his advantage and not let it stop him from destroying all vampires. They travel to London and at Quincy's home he tried to convince Blade to stay and continue their quest to destroy Dracula. Blade declined the offer, feeling that he should get back on the case of the vampire responsible for killing his mother. Blade returned to the flat that he shared with Saffron to find that a vampire has broken in and was attempting to feed upon Saffron. Blade easily destroyed her attacker. A friend Trudy explained what happened and Blade agreed to help and agreed to go out looking for Dracula. Put on his vampire hunting gear, Blade went out into the night and was soon attacked by Dracula in his bat form. Dracula knocks him down into the street with a car speeding toward him. Blade battled Dracula across the city, their fight took them to a sporting goods store. Dracula was forced to retreat when Blade managed to partially impale the vampire lord in the chest with a broken ski pole, and then later with one of his wooden daggers. With the battle over, Scotland Yard lets Blade walk away from the scene, and he returns home to Saffron and Trudy rest and told them he would explain everything in the morning. When Dracula travelled to Boston, Blade was also their tracking down the vampire who killed his mother. Blade attacked the Vampire but was easily stopped in his tracks by Dracula who demanded that Blade accompany him back to Harold's home to meet with Quincy Harker. Dracula explained he has nothing to do with the murders and that the coven is acting on their own. Blade had no interest in getting involved with their battle with Dr. Sun as he came to destroy the vampire who killed his mother. When Dr. Sun was about to kill Dracula Blade arrived and offered assistance in killing Dr. Sun. The two work together and destroy Dr. Sun. But after the fight Blade threatened Dracula telling him that if he does not help him find his mother's killer he would die by his hands. Dracula refused to be ordered around, leading to a battle between the two

Blade and King find the "Doppelgänger" and he reveals that he was created to destroy him.[23]The two fight, but Blade stops when the two are beginning to fuse together upon physical contact. Hannibal King tried to rush to Blade's rescue, however he was too late to stop the merger from completing. With the vampire doppelgänger in full control of their unified body, it set it's sites on King.[24] The Doppelgänger attacks King, and despite his savage fury, he is easily fought off by King who stabs the faux-Blade in the chest with one of his own wooden daggers, sending the imitator out a window allowing Hannibal to escape.[25] King is still fleeing from the vampire doppelgänger of Blade and their fight crashes into Dracula's party. Deacon Frost is among the crowd and he watches eagerly as this is all part of his on going plan. Furious of Blade's interruption of his party Dracula attacks and is shocked to find his long time vampire hunter foe is now a vampire himself. As the battle rages, Anton takes Domini, already visibly pregnant somewhere safe.[26] Blade appears to have the upper hand when he stabs Dracula in the back with one of his wooden daggers. However, Dracula turns around, and mocking the fake Blade's inferior skill to the original impales the vampire doppelgänger in the chest with a stake killing him.[27]

Blade 1

"Daywalker"

Nightstalkers

The agency discontinued after Drake left and Blade was committed to a psychiatric hospital following a battle with a temporarily resurrected Dracula. Doctor Strange later arranged the release of Blade so that he could join Drake and King in reforming Borderline Inc. as the Nightstalkers. The mother of all demons, Lilith, hired Blade's agency to kill Ghost Rider - the leather-clad, motorcycle-riding Spirit of Vengeance - and bad-boy Johnny Blaze, the fiery skeleton's former host. After a protracted battle, Blade and company realized they had been duped. The team joined with Ghost Rider and Blaze against Lilith, battling her monstrous minion Meatmarket. [28] Blade, Drake and King continued their partnership with Ghost Rider and Blaze. Along with Dr. Strange, Morbius the Living Vampire and the Darkhold Redeemers, they formed the Midnight Sons, a group dedicated to preserving the boundaries between our world and the dark realms. The Midnight Sons clashed with Lilith and her demonspawn, the Lilin, in a supernatural contest with Earth as the prize. The Midnight Sons proved victorious, destroying Lilith and her brood. [29] Blade also rescued his close friend Safron Caulder from the Darkholders. [30]

Blade's desire to destroy supernatural enemies led him to be tricked into using the 'Switchblade' he attacked a number of supernatural beings and stole their power in the 'Midnight Massacre'. Eventually Blade was stopped and another page of the Darkhold was used to restore things back to normal.[31]

The Nightstalkers also battled other threats, such as Hydra's D.O.A. (Department of Occult Armaments).[32][33][34]

Upon the eventual weakening of the Montesi Formula, and the return of vampires, Blade encountered and staked a former ally, a now-vampiric Taj Nital. However, the team was unable to prevent its hated quarry, the vampire, from returning to the Earth realm. Blade, Drake and King, who again had become afflicted with vampirism, began their crusade anew to cleanse the world of all bloodsuckers. Blade and his partners clashed with dread lord Varnae- supposedly the first vampire, the demon who had visited this hellish curse upon men. King and Drake were slain in a bloody and futile battle. The loss of his compatriots only strengthened Blade's resolve to rid the world of vampires, regardless of the circumstances of their creation. Following their victory, King was cured of his vampirism. Subsequently, he and King formed a private-investigation firm.[35]

Dracula Returns

Deacon Frost teams up with Marie Laveau to take over Mafia crime in New Orleans as a staging area for greater conquests. Blade was alerted by Bible John, and the two fought Dracula and later Marie Laveau, who was attempting to resurrect Varnae. It appeared that King and Drake had somehow been merged into Dracula when he was resurrected, but the two have since been freed. Deacon captures Blade, Hannibal King, and Brother Voodoo to establish his rep among the undead in a power grab. The heroes free themselves from the trap and Blade battles Deacon Frost to a stalemate. Deacon escapes, and Blade vows to hunt him down. [36]

Sins of the Father

The daughter of a vampire mafia Don manipulates Blade into attacking her father's estate with a story about seeking vengeance for being turned into one of the undead, but she and her husband really just want to eliminate the daywalker and remove her father in a power grab. After she and her husband kill her father, Blade slays the two of them. [37]

In New Orleans Blade teamed with Brother Voodoo to stop Marie Laveau and Deacon Frost's plans to build an undead army. Later, Blade and Spider-Man encountered the vampire Henry Sage and learned of the development of the Daywalker formula, a version of the Sunlight Serum. Blade helped Spider-Man try to capture their former ally Morbius, who was under the control of a vampire known as the Hunger. During the battle Morbius bit Blade, but his blood enzymes were not enough to protect him from Morbius unique form of vampirism. Transforming him into a Daywalker, a vampire able to move about in the sunlight and lacking most of the vampire's traditional weaknesses. Blade was now driven by blood thirst, however, but he is able to hold it back with a serum.

Still in New Orleans he is contacted by Dominique Levant. She led the hunter in to the midst of a vampiric coup which involved Morbius the Living Vampire and the powerful Ulysses Sojourner. Sojourner sought to unify all vampires on the East Coast, but Blade was able to stop his plans.

Blade was also temporarily in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody due to the machinations of Silvereye as they sought to use him. Their plans for Blade failed. However, Darius Venginian's true agenda remains unknown.[42][43][44][45][46][47]

Battling the Tryks

Blade encounters a new type of vampiric creature called a Tryk, which is fearless of vampires and hunts them. [48]The queen of the Tryks is interested in a ceremony which will make Blade her king and an organization called the The Seven is introduced which strives after a policy of 'vampiric equilibrium'. They kill both vampires and the Tryks which prey upon them, but only enough to regulate the numbers of both types. They are upset with Blade's recent escalation of vampire killings, as they don't want an all-out was spilling over into the streets, so they authorize assassinating him. [49]The seven reveal that the Queen Cilla of the Tryks wants Blade for her mate so that she can devour him and produce another queen. Blade goes on a date with his new girlfriend Susan and tells her that the vampires tricked him into slaying his former lover with a sword by drugging her and outfitting her with contact lenses and fake fangs. The vampires capture Fofo, Blade's weapons supplier, and place a tracking device on him so that he will lead them to Blade after they dump him in the river. The vampires get the drop on Blade and capture him. [50]

The Tryk captures the Seven agents who were sent to kill Blade while Blade escapes from the vampires. The Tryk brings the agents to his queen after Blade receives some I.D. from the them which he traces back to their leader. The boy (since leaders of the Seven age backwards) makes Blade the offer of a sword to invade the queen's stronghold and slay them so he can submerge himself in the queen's baths and become fully human. [51]After Blade has sex with Susan, he finds out that she has been the Tryk queen in disguise all along. Blade enters the queen's baths, but does not change so he realizes the leader of the Seven was manipulating him. Blade then destroys the Tryk lair, but the now-pregnant queen the Tryk numbers have been so thinned by Blade, the Seven countermands its previous directive to assassinate Blade and let him have a free hand in the field. [52] Blade later helps a woman put to rest her husband who was killed by a vampire being pursued by Blade. [53]

Blade The Hunter

Meeting the Punisher

Blade found the Punisher hiding on a rooftop he was viewing a deal between vampires and some thugs. The Punisher emerged from the shadows the two drew their weapons, Blade eventually lowered his and told the Punisher, that if he shot him, the vampires below would know. Then the Punisher attached a silencer to his gun and shot Blade in the back, Blade remains unharmed and they argued. They turn their attention to the crime below. Blade admitted that he admired the Punisher but suddenly there was an explosion a few blocks away, the vampires think it is the thugs and try to eat them, but Blade and Punisher jumped from the roof to kill them all. [54]

Blade came in to contact with Dracula again, and appeared to fully destroy the vampire once again, aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Pericles V. Unknown to Blade, his wealthy father, Lucas Cross, was responsible for Dracula's resurrection. Lucas kidnapped his son and forced Blade to feed on a virgin girl; in an attempt to fulfil a prophecy. Blade escaped after biting through his own hand.

After taking on a time travel mission for Doctor Doom, Blade received from Doom an elixir that would purportedly cure a vampire of thirst for human blood but would also remove the bloodlust vampire hunters get for killing the undead. During the mission in the past, Blade fulfilled another part of the prophecy by freeing his imprisoned father. Blade's patented black, leather trench coat once belonged to Wolverine. Later, Blade would feed on a virgin after biting an evil vampire priest, Draconis. Blade travelled back home to England and fought Union Jack. [62] Back in the US he helps Spider-Man battle the criminal Fracture Blade then finally confronts his father.[64] Blade gave Hannibal King the elixir brining back to life.

Blade was recruited into the Vanguard, the name of a secret black-ops team of superheroes that carried out missions, including assassinations, on foreign soil. During one mission, Micromax was captured by Jaafar Yoosuf and was forced to tell him about Vanguard and their most powerful operative, Colonel America (Trenton Craft). Yoosuf used his powers of body-possession to cause police detective, Stacy Dolan to murder Craft. Her investigation leads to her own arrest, but survives a failed assassination attempt by Vanguard operative, Dominic Fortune. Dolan discovers the entire Vanguard team and convinces them that she is innocent by exposing Yoosuf, who is summarily killed by Blade.[68] Craft arrives at their facility to reveal that his telekinetic powers allowed him to survive his murder and autopsy, but that he has to destroy Dolan and the entire roster to preserve the secret identity of Vanguard. The Vanguard members survive thanks to the intervention of Retcon whose powers allowed Craft to think he had killed them, but they are all forced to go into hiding.

Following the Skrull Invasion of United Kingdom, Blade joined MI:13 to aid with the resurgence of evil forces, resulting from the Skrulls defeat. Blade failed to ingratiate himself, however, when he attempted to kill fellow team member, and part-vampire, Spitfire. Both Spitfire and Blade however settled their difference and pursued a romantic relationship.

Blade accompanied Spitfire on a mission to New York on the hunt for an old acquaintance Amelia Bertram-Hayes. Legion travels to the United Kingdom but M-13 along with Blade are their to stop him. Nightmare tries to conquer the Earth and mind controls Blade and the world's most powerful supernatural beings. Forcing them to battle of a former Sorcerer Supreme, Jericho Drumm.[84]

Mutants vs Vampires

Blade is forced to battle Xarus son of Dracula as he unites the various Vampire Sects[85]The X-Men are attacked by a siege of Vampires, but Blade was around to lend a hand. The vampires are now using technology to protect them from sunlight.[86][87] Dracula arrives at Utopia and offers his assistance in defeating his son.[88] With vampire activity in San Francisco escalating, Cyclops gives the order for the X-Men to tackle their foe, find out what their next move it. He has Blade teaming up with Angel, in taking down a few vampires at a rock-and-roll concert.

Blade the teacher

Blade and the X-Men have to battle wave after wave of attacking Vampires. With Dracula in the Xarus tries ordering his minions to help him, but receives no support. Blade doesn't see eye-to-eye with Cyclops and charges at Dracula, only to knocked unconscious with an optic blast. Cyclops then reminds Dracula of their previous, unspoken agreement. After a short stare down, Dracula calls Cyclops' bluff, but nonetheless, decides to end hostilities with mutants. He even gives Jubilee back to them. Jubilee is put in isolation. Blade believes that the only solution is to put her out of her misery. Wolverine warns him not to, prompting the vampire hunter to leave. While watching it on the monitor, Cyclops and Emma wonder if Jubilee can be cured. Blade is later invited to help teach a class Jean Grey School For Higher Learning on how to kill vampires.

Avengers of the Supernatural

When the producers of the Mojoverse can't make a hit series they call on Mojo to gather an all-new, all-creepy Avengers of the Supernatural. Blade is kidnapped along with a group of other supernatural hero and forced to battle for their entertainment. However they are able to escape and the team disbands

 **Human/Vampire Hybrid: Due to the fact that his mother was bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with an immunity to the effects of vampire bites, the ability to "smell" supernatural creatures, a greatly prolonged lifespan, and sensitivity to bright light. However, after being bitten by Michael Morbius, The Living Vampire, Blade gained various superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires. Yet Blade claimed to have been born a half-vampire and that Morbius' bite changed nothing, thus having his origin retconned.**

 **Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Blade is also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, such as Shuma-Gorath, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them.**

 **Superhuman Strength: Blade is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton.**

 **Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete.**

 **Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.**

 **Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him.**

 **Superhuman Durability: Blade's Vampire/Human Hybrid tissue allows him to sustain physical trauma to a certain extent. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. He's been seen tanking a blast from Lilith herself and walks away with minor burns and injuries. This somewhat contributes to his healing factor. Making him more resistant than a normal human.**

 **Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blade is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the wound. Wolverine himself stated that his regeneration was almost on par with his during his fight with blade in the civil war. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs.**

 **Prolonged Lifespan: Although not pure vampire, he does have the advantage of being an Hybrid. This includes a Pseudo-Immortality, greatly enhanced lifespan. This has also been noted in the Superhuman Registration act as one of his abilities. Also no change of his appearance has been seen during his time on earth. Besides losing his hair sometimes.**

 **Immunity to Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Blade is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them.**

 **Master Martial Artist: Blade is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training with Jamal Afari and instruction under various private instructors. His main form of combat is an eclectic mix of Hapkido, Karate, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, Capoeira, and Jailhouse Boxing.**

 **Expert Marksman: He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms.**

 **Expert Swordsman: His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords.**

 **Weapons Proficiency: Blade is practically proficient in every form of weaponry known to man. His particular speciality is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. He is also a skilled jazz trumpeter.**

 **Multi-lingual: Blade is fluent in English, German, Romanian, Japanese. He might be lingual in other languages.**

 **Expert Vehicular driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles and various other vehicles when needed.**

 **Sorcery: As Spider Hero, he showed exceptional prowess in sorcery and the supernatural. He assumed that Photon's light mimicry of Shuma-Gorath shields would buy them time, and was able to guide Power Man to utilize his chi in much greater and diverse ways that he never had before, creating an astral tiger to defeat him on both levels as he had theorized.**

 **Blade uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; Adamantium, acid-etched swords; Kevlar body armor; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants**

 **Deadly Sword Techniques**

 **Savage Moon: To the villain, it looks like Blade freezes for a second with his sword in hand. When they go for the kill, the clone will act as if struck and then disappear. He cuts them in half from behind before they have a chance to react.**

 **Residual Moon: Common "attack" used in anime, usually by the opponent of the main character. They will create (or clone) multiple copies of them self, frequently encircling the target. One of these copies is the real one, while the rest are just harmless illusions to distract their target; said target must find a way to "sense" which one is the correct one and attack it, before the entire group closes in to strike.**

 **Phantom Moon: Blade whirls around, and the villain is sliced to pieces as they are slashed from many angles at once.**

 **Chaotic Moon: The victim sees Blade unleashing a deadly miasma which homes in on them. When it hits, the illusion falls away with Blade's sword piercing them where they were struck**

 **Ace: Now let's go over why Blade wins**

 **Jax: 1 many of Bloodraynes powers and weapons we'll be quite ineffective against blade due to his immunity to vampire powers healing powers body amour and the fact that many of her powers need time or basic enemies to charge up also some are ineffective against bosses which is what Blade would be in her world**

 **Ace: Reason 2 Blade has better training and experience not to mention superior strength and weapons that can cut through Bloodraynes Adamantium, acid-etched swords that will cut anything without mercy**

 **Jax: So yeah low chance of blood winning here even if she managed to bite him Blade could bite her back and gain greater strength plus using blood based weapons against someone who gets stronger blood not the best idea**

 **Ace: Well she could avoid some of the Deadly Sword Techniques but Blade will outlast her in the long run The winner is Blade**


	21. Chapter 21 Top 10

Ace: Hey I'm Ace

Jax: And I'm Jax

Ace: And this is our top 10 video game swords

Jax: Also if it's not strictly a sword from video games it won't count so no light sabers

Top 10 video game swords

Ace: Number 10 the key blade from kingdom hearts

Jax: Its cool and all but it's more like a blunt weapon but it has blade and looks really cool so it's here

Ace: Number 9

Jax: The energy sword form halo this badass sword features twin four foot plasma blades witch can block bullets

Ace: the reason it's so low is it has a strike limit and you risk being shot or even killed

Jax: Number 8

Ace: The Blade of Olympus this blue glowing Blade is meant to slay anything

Jax: Number 7

Ace: What fighting game has the best weapons?

Jax: Soul caliber

Ace: And the best sword

Jax: Soul edge and Soul caliber both make this list Soul edge was forged a demon took control of the user then the finale shard of Soul edge was forged into Soul caliber meant to kill nightmare and Soul edge

Ace: Number 6

Jax: The Z saber from mega man X

Ace: This laser sword cut through anything and fires lighting fire and sword beams

Jax: And it's wielded by one of the best robots in MM series

Ace: Number 5

Jax: So you know Frostmourne from Warcraft well were going with the sword that broke the one ash bringer

Ace: Number 4

Jax: Clouds Buster sword

Ace: With two materia slots the main character uses it to slice through anything

Jax: Even skyscrapers

Ace: Number 3

Jax: Raidens high frequency blade

Ace: Charged with an electric current this blade vibrates at great speeds forcibly cutting through molecules

Jax: That's what I'm taking about

Ace: Number 2

Jax: Rebellion DMC 1-4

Ace: This large magical sword is perfect for slaying demons and the main characters evil brother

Jax: Sweet

Ace: Number 1

Jax: The master sword

Ace: This sword is meant to slay evil and was forged by gods

Jax: It's like the Swiss army knife of swords it can time travel reflect magic fire sword beams call down energy for a skyward strike and cut through anything also it looks far more appealing than the entrees on our list


	22. Chapter 22 Mewtwo vs Shadow prediction

Ace: Ok Mewtwo vs Shadow got to go with Mewtwo

Jax: Got to agree lets go with why he can teleport see the future read and control minds

Ace: Reflect attacks heal from wounds create barriers confuse his foes and fire energy attacks like swift and shadow ball

Jax: He has so much power he teleported a lake underground along with a group of Pokémon and five humans and didn't show any sign of being tired or drained were as shadow unleashing his full power tires him out very fast and super form doesn't last very long

Ace: Plus it would know all of shadows moves before he makes also physically attacks won't do much since their not very effective also Mewtwo is much smarter he built his own lad and cloned Pokémon their given all their abilities Mewtwo can simple outlast shadow

Jax: And Mewtwo can mega evolve alone which greatly increase power health defense attack sp defense sp attack and speed

Ace: And it can use moves like confusion safe guard disable swift future sight psych up miracle eye psycho cut guard swap power swap recover psychic barrier aura sphere amnesia mist me first psystirke rock smash strength and dive Mewtwo x can use in addition low kick taunt earth quake ice punch and stone edge y can use ice beam focus blast shadow ball electric ball fire blast and clam mind

Jax: So Mewtwo has a higher chance here


	23. Chapter 23 Thor vs Vegeta

Ace: These two proud princes of power will battle till the end

Jax: The mighty Thor prince of Asgard and god of thunder

Ace: And Vegeta prince of the saiyans and rival to Goku

Ace: Thor was once an arrogant born from the power of heaven and earth

Jax: He would soon break a truce enraged Odin stripped him of his powers and memory and banished him to Midgard or earth under a new name Doctor Donald Blake until he learned his lesson but Odin placed certain things in key places so he would find his hammer Mjolnir

Ace: During a walk in the woods Donald came across a group of hostile aliens who were bent on taking over the world so he ducked down into a cave

Jax: In said cave large boulder blocked his path and the aliens were following him but that's when he found a secret hidden door with an ancient cane so he struck it against the rock blocking his path

Ace: But the cane transformed into Mjolnir and Donald transformed into Thor

Jax: Using these powers Thor defeated the alien and eventual found his way home Asgard where Odin revealed the truth

Ace: During his time on Earth Thor grew to love it as well as humanity and dedicated his life to protecting both Earth and Asgard

Jax: So when his evil step Brother Loki mind controlled the Hulk Thor and other heroes banded together to stop him on that the avengers were born to fight foes no single hero could withstand time traveling conquers alien invaders and masters of evil and Thor found a second family who he would die to protect

Odin, the Allfather of Asgard, said to Jord (Gaea the Earth mother of Midgard), "I seek an heir whose powers surpass Asgard."

Thor is one of the strongest heroes in the Marvel Universe. Besides his enormous physical strength, and being durable enough to survive a blast from Celestials,[106] Thor also has energy manipulation powers that are on par with the Silver Surfer.[107] He is also armed with Mjolnir, the mystical warhammer that has been shown to be capable of opening passageways through space and time,[108] blocking all sorts of energy blasts, and bending the elements to its master's will. Thor has been shown to be able to swing Mjolnir at twice the speed of light.[109] Thor is an Asgardian warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he's been doing it for ages. While Thor has usually been shown to rely solely on his fighting ability, super strength, and nigh invulnerability, he has many other options available to him if a fight starts going badly. He has complete mastery over the weather, he can open chasms in the Earth,[110] and if worst comes to worst, use the dreaded God-blast, an attack that is so powerful that one time Mjolnir shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled.[111] This god-blast has even caused a tiny crack in the armor of the Celestial Exitar; the force of which created a shock wave which rocked the planet Pangoria to its foundations.[111] While on Earth, Thor once claimed to withhold his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability.[112] When facing both the Avengers and the Fantastic Four the Hulk has even stated that Thor with Mjolnir is the only one among them that he considers a threat.[113]

Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians.[14]

Life-Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir.[111] Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin[33][114][14][115] Dormammu,[116] and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot.[9] Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast.[117]

Godlike Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods.[106][118][13][119][107][120] His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons,[121] crumbling Uru into dust,[120] lifting the Midgard Serpent,[122] who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip.[118] Pushing the Worldengine, which reversed the Yggdrasil Tree .[123] Thor nearly killed Angrir with a powerful blow, who had defeated the base level Red Hulk (He grows much more powerful from absorbing energy).[124] His clash against Gorr shattered entire worlds.[125] He effortlessly threw a piece of star core at the god-bomb.[126] He also physically held together the fissures of a badly damaged moon, and mended it with his lightning.[125]

He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing.[127] He pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger.[128] His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside[129] and even closed dimensional rifts.[130] He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor.[131] After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it.[132] Wonder Man conceded Thor as his superior.[133] He has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star.[134]

Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating the Hulk in battle for an hour.[135][136] He was able to break Silver Surfer's force field with a single blow,[107] knocked out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated during a rain storm),[137] and has defeated the Bi-Beast,[138] Red Hulk, [139] and Gladiator.[140] He has also stalemated Hercules in various contests of strength, and nearly rendered the Juggernaut unconscious after negating his mystical defenses.[141] Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch Harald Jaekelsson's body into orbit with a single uppercut.[142]

Nigh-Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero[143] and lead and radiation poisoning.[144][145][127][146] Thor can drink mead all day long and not become drunk.[citation needed] Thor has flown through the heart of stars.[147] He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets.[148] Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer.[149] Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet,[150] and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria.[150] He has withstood a blast from Odin,[151] and even survived blasts from Celestials.[106] With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe.[20] Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjolnir.[152] Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle.[153]

Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes.[62] Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him.[154] He can throw Mjolnir at several times the speed of light[155][156] and also swing Mjolnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half.[20] It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time & space.[157] In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds.[158][159] Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire[137] and when he saw the speedy Hermes.[160]) Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands.[161] Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado.[30]

Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all.[162] Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina.[citation needed] While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increased tenfold.[163][164]

Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman sense's allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System,[165] allow him to track objects traveling faster than light,[166] and hear cries from the other side of the planet.[167]

Healing Factor: As stated previously, Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor's unique physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Thor has displayed the ability to regenerate his liver when it was vitrified,[168] and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of hours.[143][169] This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian God. With the use of Mjolnir, Thor can also regenerate his clothes. However, Thor cannot regenerate lost limbs.[91]

Longevity: It is a common misconception that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal. Thor and the other members of his race do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Thor has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. When the Asgardians consume the Golden Apples that are cultivated by the goddess Idunn, they are able to maintain themselves in their physical prime. An exception occurred when Thor temporarily became the Rune King, effectively becoming immortal and improving his powers immensely.

Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds.[108]

Flight: Thor has shown the ability to fly and levitate without his hammer.

Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep.[173]

Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself.[110] He can control landslides and avalanches.[120]

Transcend Dimensions: When he was trapped in the Tesseract (a pocket universe prison) from the Collector, Thor determined the boundaries of the Tesseract and escaped.[174]

Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast.

Electrokinesis: Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands.[176] He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death.[177] He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him.[178] He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning.

Rain Manipulation: Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjolnir. Thor called down rain to bless that land where Kurse fell during Ragnarok.

Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness'. He took away Jane Foster's memories of her being kidnapped by Loki[6] and a reporter's experience in Asgard.[179]

All-Tongue: When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts.

Abilities

Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others.[citation needed]

Expert Combatant: A little known fact about Thor is that not only is he known throughout history as the Norse God of thunder and strength, but also of war. Since birth, he has been groomed to be Asgard's finest warrior. He has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, aerial combat, swordsmanship, mace wielding, hammer throwing, and wrestling. Being a God of War, he has mastered various fighting styles (historical and modern) from both Asgard and Earth.

Mind Resistance: Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians,[186][187] the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Super-Beast.[188]

Some Knowledge of Magic: Thor was able to cast an illusion, after years watching Loki prowess in manipulating magic.[168]

Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages.[189][190]

Skilled Tactician: For millenia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin died after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new King of Asgard.

Talented Public Speaker: Thor has addressed Asgardian masses, rallied troops and Avengers teammates into battle. He has also married some of his Avengers teammates and given compassionate eulogies.

Highly Influential Connections: During his life, Thor has served Asgard as it's Prince, Lord, and King and with these positions he has had access to the wealth of Asgard to pay an Oklahoma land owner for the land he put Asgard on, all the weapons and magical artifacts in Asgard and field command of Asgard's forces in Odin's stead. As a founding member of the Avengers, he has a good reputation among Earth's heroes who would answer his call if needed and he would answer their call in return. He also has good relations with gods from other pantheons.

Diplomatic Immunity: After Thor's rebirth, he used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard on Earth in Oklahoma. At this time, Iron Man was head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and confronted Thor about his bringing Asgard in U.S. territory. After Thor beat down Iron Man, Stark suggested that Asgard be treated as a foreign embassy and with it citizens full diplomatic privileges, to which Thor agreed.[191]

Gifted Intellect:[citation needed] Thor possessed and retains the medical knowledge of Donald Blake, even as Thor.[192] In early years, Blake also possessed scientific knowledge enabling him to build an android with an IQ of 375 and durable enough to withstand the blows from Thor's hammer.[193] Thor's time among Tony Stark and the Avengers also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes.[192] However, his scientific skills have not been mentioned later in his career. He is however shown to be an avid reader of books written by other deities when he needs to learn new information.[194]

Strength level

Adam Warlock has stated that he considers Thor as one of the physically strongest beings in the universe.[195] Thor can be considered on a class 100+.[196] The early handbook listed Thor at the 95-ton level,[197] and later editions sometimes listed him at exactly 100 tons,[198][196] even though he possesses at least a multi-planetary level of strength (as demonstrated when Thor overcame the gravity of a neutron star, among other feats). Hence, none of these stats should be taken as anything other than comparisons among characters regarding which of them are officially stronger than who according to Marvel's editorial department. For example, Spider-Man is listed as class 10, yet has moved thousands of tons on occasion.[199][200][201]

Weaknesses

Warriors' Madness: also known as the Sin Unpardonable.[202] Warrior's Madness is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it.[203] Despite this allowing Thor to increase his strength and stamina tenfold, this threatens Thor's sanity. Symptoms include massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning.[163][164][204][205][206]

Teeth of the Jörmungandr: Thor can be impaled by the fangs of the Midgard Serpent.[207]

Paraphernalia

Equipment

Jarnbjorn: A battle axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir.[78] Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on it to in order to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology.[22] Thor lost it centuries ago, but recently reclaimed it from the Apocalypse Twins.[208] In addition to piercing Celestial armour, Jarnbjorn is an effective blunt force instrument, Thor used it to kill Gorr [209] and cleave off one of Red Onslaught's horns.[210]

Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina.[211] The belt is fueled by the Odin Force and can also increase the might of Mjolnir. When Odin fed a large amount of Odin Force into it, the belt increased Thor's strength so much that he was able to knockout a powered-up Thanos clone.[212]

The Odinsword, Ragnarok: Thor used this sword to slay his uncle, Cul (the Serpent).[citation needed]

The Odinship: Also known as the Cosmo-Craft, a space ship crafted by Odin that can reach beyond the Universe and the End of time.[159] The ship is powered by the Odin Force[202] and is so powerful that no asteroid, no planet, or no natural force can stop its progress. The only being able to halt its progress is Galactus.[213] Thor was chosen by Odin to pilot the Odinship to seach for Galactus as penance for slipping into the Warrior's Madness.[159]

Odin's Eye: a large oval screen installed in the Odinship that guides Thor through the cosmos. Thor can command it by thought and it can reveal the secrets of the universe

Ace: Vegeta was born on planet Vegeta to the saiyan race in age 732 and who were already under the thumb of a blood thirsty tyrant known as Frieza more on him later

Jax: Right so any way young Vegeta was trained up as a powerful warrior and loyal servant of Frieza

Ace: Witch was rewarded by Frieza who blow up the planet wiping out nearly his entire race except for a handful of people including Goku/Kakarot Raditz Nappa Broly Turles and Paragus

Jax: During his adult years Vegeta worked for Frieza until he learned of the dragon balls and thought I'll wish to be immortal so every time I'm killed I'll come back stronger until I beat him kind of smart in hindsight

Ace: But after getting the shit kicked out of him by in what he probably say a low class warrior his have bred son a midget and an obese man with a sword he returned to a healing station only to find out Frieza beat him to his backup plan

Jax: After landing on Namek he killed most of Frieza's men and was killed by Frieza

Ace: After being revived Vegeta grew to be one of the Earths strongest defenders even going so as to sacrifice his own life for the greater good

Jax: He may be arrogant hot headed and selfish but when push comes to shove he's come far as a warrior and a person

Superhuman Strength: As a Saiyan, Vegeta possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. However his strength has limits, as even as a Super Saiyan he is not strong enough to even make the one thousand ton Magetta move.

Superhuman Speed: Even before gaining the ability to sense ki, Vegeta's reaction speed was immensely fast, being capable of reacting to fighters who could move at least at the speed of the Flying Nimbus.

Superhuman Durability: While naturally quite durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, his natural body's durability has limits, as without his ki to protect him, even an energy wave from Krillin was capable of leaving him near death.

Superhuman Senses: Vegeta is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Vegeta also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts.

Bang Beam – An anime only technique. Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. Very similar to Final Impact.

Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19.

Dark Impact – An anime only technique. A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. Vegeta (Majin) signature attack in the raging blast series. Extremely similar to Double Galick Cannon.

Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail.

Vegeta's Exploding Wave

Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta points his middle and index fingers at his target, making it explode. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. In Namek he uses this move to kill Cui. The name of this technique comes from when Vegeta killed Cui as he says that Cui exploding into pieces are some diry fireworks.

Double Cannon Garrick – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them.

Anneauxd énergies – An anime only technique. Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack in his Majin form during his battle against Super Saiyan 2 Goku.

Exploding Wave – Only in the anime, Vegeta used an Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria. Also used in the Gokuden RPG series and the Butōden fighting game series.

Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. It is used then again on Kid Buu.

Final Crash – A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome.

Final Explosion – The ultimate and suicidal version of Super Explosive Wave. Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only.

Final Flash – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated.

Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Vegeta uses this technique to kill Zarbon. Also named as Galick Burst.

Final Impact – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger in his Majin form. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu.

Final Shine Attack – An anime only technique. Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

Galaxy Breaker – Vegeta charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. Vegeta uses the attack to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend.

Galick Blazer – The energy sphere version of the Galick Gun. Vegeta uses this attack to distract Super Perfect Cell during Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Kamehameha battle, allowing Gohan to gain the advantage and destroy Cell. It is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball Heroes.

Galick Gun – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. Similar to Goku's Kame Hame Ha.

Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series.

Heat Dome Attack – A manga only technique. Vegeta charges and then fires an energy wave above himself at his foe. Used against Beerus in the manga version of Dragon Ball Super.

Hellzone Grenade – Used by Vegeta only in the anime. Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack.

Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave.

Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fires with one hand. He used this technique against Super Perfect Cell after he killed Trunks.

Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku.

Power Ball – A support technique. A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape.

Saiyan Energy Attack - An anime only technique. A large blue energy wave attack. Vegeta uses this technique notably on Semi-Perfect Cell.

Shine Shot - Vegeta throws a fireball at the opponent. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.

Super Energy Wave Volley – Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Used in many of his battles. Also known as Meteor Flash, Final Bleed & Lucora Gun. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Galick Burst is the name of the technique when used in his base form, Galick Shooting is the version in his Super Saiyan form, and Galick Blaze is the version used in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta is the character that used this technique the most to the point that Goku in his fight against Buu, when the later starts shooting the Super Energy Wave Volley, he recognizes the technique as one of Vegeta's techniques, in spite that many other characters uses it too.

Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first uses this in his fight against Goku in the Saiyan Saga.

Super Galick Blaster – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes.

Triple Blast – An anime only technique. Vegeta fires three yellow Ki Blasts from his left hand at the same time. He uses this attack on Perfect Cell. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

Physical attacks

Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta used against Captain Ginyu, and later when battling Android 19.

Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell.

Brave Punisher – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta as an 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, in his fight against Broly. This attack was named in Raging Blast.

Crushing in Hands – A technique Vegeta used as a Great Ape to crush Goku's bones.

Demonic Rush – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Majin state during his fight against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. This rush was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi.

Elite Assault – A rush attack Vegeta used against Goku during their first battle on Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans.

Energy Palm – The one handed energy wave used to kill Nappa in Dragon Ball GT.

Face Slap – An anime only technique. Vegeta slaps his opponent in the face. Used against Goku while in Majin form, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

Galick Impact – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form as one of his Super Attacks. It is also slightly changed from when he used it in the anime.

Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series.

Infinite Break – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, in his fight with Kid Buu. This move was named in Raging Blast.

Majin Rush - A videogame only technique. A rush attack used in Battle of Z.

Spirit Breaking Cannon – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form. The moves he does in this attack are taken from his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack became a Counter Super in Raging Blast.

Speed and movement techniques

Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique.

Flight – As a Saiyan, Vegeta can naturally fly at incredible speeds with minimal effort.

Mind Break – A videogame only ability. Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta uses a beam to take over Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission.

Energy Barrier – An anime only abiliy. In Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta created a barrier in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect a building full of civilians that he crashed into from being destroyed by Hirudegarn.

Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth.

Telekinesis – An anime only ability. He used this to hurl a bunch of rocks to kill the king of Arlia and again to lift a rock in an attempt to strike Frieza when Vegeta was losing their fight.

Telepathy – An anime only ability. Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally.

Risky Fight - A videogame only ability. Vegeta can use his own HP and exchange for EN.

Transformations

Great Ape – Same as other Saiyans, those who have a tail and looks at the full moon can transform.

Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by vigorous training before the Androids' arrival.

Super Saiyan Second Grade – A more powerful branch of the Super Saiyan, achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and used in the fights with Cell.

Super Saiyan Third Grade

Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, achieved in training during the 7 years of peace after the Cell Games.

Majin Vegeta

Super Saiyan 3 (video games only)

Janemba[1] (video game only)

Saiyan beyond God - A state taken on by Vegeta after attaining the power of Super Saiyan God in his base state.

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan - The result of gaining the powers of Super Saiyan God and transforming into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta uses this against Frieza in his Golden Form.

Ace: Alright the champions are ready

Jax: Let's see who comes out on top

(This takes place in the same world where super man killed Goku Twice)

Vegeta flew at max sensing the dropping energy of his comrades he had already flew over the Tien Yamcha and krillin who were all knocked out he only sense Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo but they were fading fast he knew he needed to stop this without Kakarot

Fool what was he thinking he should have known he couldn't win Vegeta thought bitterly he stopped flying as he finally reached his destination Gohan and Gotenks were the last ones standing

Gohan what's happening Vegeta asked as he landed

No idea this guy came out of nowhere and started attacking us Gohan replied

You attacked me first a new voice stated

Both looked over to the source and saw a large man with long blond hair and a beard that kind of reminded Vegeta of his fathers he was wearing some kind of skin tight amour with brown belts with metal covering his arms and legs knee high black boots and gloves a winged helmet and a red cape in his had he was wielding some kind of large hammer with a leather wrapping and a strap marked with an ancient symbol

Gohan get the others and go I'll handle this Vegeta ordered Gohan nodded and picked up Piccolo

Gotenks lets go Gohan yelled

Right Gotenks replied and the two flew off Vegeta waited until they were out of sight and turned back to his foe

So who are you he asked

I am Thor the God of thunder the man replied

A God well then this should be interesting Vegeta stated dropping into a fighting stance

Be warned mortal you will not survive Thor replied

FIGHT!

Vegeta dashed forward he throw a solid kicked witch was blocked Thor swung his hammer and struck Vegeta in the chest knocking him back Thor slammed his hammer to the ground summon lightning bolts all witch Vegeta dodged

He can control lighting that's new fine let's see how he likes this Vegeta thought raising his hand. Big bang attack he shouted firing the large blue orb

Not bad Thor muttered spinning his hammer it crackled with electricity he smashed his hammer against the orb knocking it skyward Vegeta rushed forward and punched Thor witch was quickly returned Thor then caught Vegeta's right fist in his left hand Thor swung his hammer down and Vegeta caught his wrist

You're quite strong Thor stated

So are you Vegeta replied struggling to gain the upper hand

But I am stronger Thor said raising his foot to kick Vegeta in the chest sending Vegeta sliding back

Fine I'll show you my true strength Vegeta stated transforming to his super saiyan he dashed forward and threw a rapid stream of punches and Thor crossed his arms blocking them he sidestepped and landed an uppercut that sent Vegeta skyward Thor spun his hammer and took off after Vegeta

Fine then Vegeta shouted transforming into the second super saiyan state the two clashed there punches creating shockwaves Vegeta flew back

Gallick Gun Fire he shouted thrusting his hands forward

Mighty Spark Thor shouted channeling electricity through Mjolnir he fired three bolts of lightning striking the Gallick Gun causing an explosion smoke clouded both combatants eyes Thor spun Mjolnir above his head creating a tornado he caught Vegeta in the tornado he breaks free and flew into the center of the tornado

Play times over Vegeta shouted transforming to his god state the winds of the transformation dispersing the tornado he slowly floated up toward Thor

So are you done fooling around Thor asked seeing this new form

Yes Vegeta stated powering up an icy blue aura surrounding him with that said the two clashed moving at speeds massively faster than light shockwaves again filled the air far fast then the human eye could see Vegeta reappeared and double leg kicked Thor to the ground and rushed at him Thor flung Mjolnir at Vegeta who dodged only for it come back around and strike his back Thor then grabbed Vegeta's neck and slammed him into the ground Thor placed his hand on the ground and spilt the earth open witch swallowed Vegeta he the created another earthquake caving in the cavern Thor stood up and began walking away

I'd better return to others Thor thought he turned back when he felt the ground shake and Vegeta burst out of the ground his face was bloody and his amour was cracked

Let's finish this Vegeta shouted he flew up into the air arms at his side he thrust his arms forward electricity crack out and struck the ground and a golden orb formed in his hands

Huh I can actually feel this Thor stated as the wind blew his cape back

Give me a moment all you'll be feeling is oblivion Vegeta shouted Thor realized what would happen

No you can't Thor started shouting only to be interrupted by

FINAL FLASH Vegeta shouted firing a gigantic blast Thor crossed his arms as it struck the ground and just barely missing the planet again Vegeta slowly descended reverting to his normal state he touched down. That Thor guy whoever he was much stronger than I thought Vegeta continued as he looked at the smoking crater the smoke cleared Thor was still standing his amour had been rip and his cape and helmet were both gone

Good attempt mortal but the end is clear Thor stated he rushed forward and punched Vegeta in the gut knocking the wind out of him and stunning him Thor then flew up

How what are you Vegeta started only for a tornado to form around him the sky darken and filled lightning

All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine hammer at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in Japan? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of Barbados? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in Kansas? Aye...mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of this hammer, guided right at thee! FEEL HEAVANS AND EARTHS WRATH MIGHTY THUNDER Thor shouted directing Mjolnir downward and a huge blast of lightning shot out

OH SHIT (any of you ever see avengers earth's mightiest heroes breakout where Thor fire that huge blast at Graviton think that) Vegeta screamed as the blast consumed him and he was vaporized when it final stopped the place where Vegeta was standing was now a large crater Thor landed in the middle of the crater he raised Mjolnir and regenerated his amour

I'd better get back to the avengers Heimdall portal with that Thor vanished

KO!

Ace: I'm sick of every dragon ball fan thinking that the characters are unbeatable their not

Jax: Yes plus Thor has way better feats of strength speed and durability then every Dragon ball character

Ace: and unlike most dragon ball characters he actually has them

Jax: and before any of you go off about combat speed Thor has fought foes faster than quicksilver who can move and fight at speeds faster than light also lets compare feats of who they have fought Thor has fought and beaten many of marvel strongest beings who some are strong enough to destroy planets by punching them whereas Vegeta has not beaten any major villain and many of the foes he has beaten are weaker than he was at the time or some who were crippled and at one point beat the shit out of him

Ace: Plus Thor has survived things that can and have killed Vegeta this victory was pretty easy to determine The Winner Is Thor

 **Thor**

 **Greater strength and durability**

 **More combat experience**

 **Better martial arts**

 **Equal combat speed**

 **More stamina**

 **Has fought and defeated many of his universe strongest**

 **Greater tactical mind**

 **Faster travel speed**

 **Vegeta**

 **Less strength and durability**

 **Equal combat speed**

 **Limited Ki**

 **Many of the people he killed were weaker than him or at one point beating the shit out of him**

 **Less stamina**

 **No real feats of strength or speed**

 **Terrible durability feats**

 **Can has and would die to things Thor has survived**


	24. Chapter 24 Trunks vs Silver guest Dakin

Ace: Both were born into pretty shitty futures

Jax: And traveled through time in hopes of saving it

Ace: Trunks the half human son of Vegeta

Jax: And Sliver the son of Shadow

Ace: So some genius down at Sega HQ was like hey Shadow was cool let's do that again and thus Sliver was created

Jax: Sliver hails from two hundred years into the future who traveled back in time Blaze the Cat in an attempt to stop Iblis from being released

Ace: Sadly Blaze ended up sealing Iblis inside herself and sent herself to another dimension

Jax: So Sliver went super and helped Sonic and Shadow to defeat Solaris and would return every now and again to aid Sonic and his friends in battle

◾Psychokinesis[4]

◾Enhanced durability

◾Super speed

◾Enhanced jump

◾High acrobatic skills and reflexes

◾Grinding

◾Chaos Powers

◾Harnessing chaos energy◾ Super transformation

◾Hyper-go-on usage

◾Air Boost

◾Chaos Control

◾Dash

◾Double Jump

◾ESP

◾Hold Smash

◾Homing Attack

◾Grab All

◾Gravity Control

◾Gravity Dive

Silver possess the power of psychokinesis, which allows him to move objects with his mind. This ability can be used to manipulate energy as well, such as when he set out to close the Genesis Portals. Silver is highly proficient in the usage of his psychokinesis, being capable of briefly restraining beings like the Ifrit and deflecting attacks. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly.

Silver wears a pair of gloves that glow when he uses his powers, and which can apparently project-whether of their own accord or serving as a channel for his power-maps that can be used to pinpoint disturbances in reality. Silver is also able to, like Sonic and Shadow, undergo a super transformation through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, becoming Super Silver. The form is completely indestructible but can't last so long with a steady supply of power rings

Jax: Trunks is the bratty arrogant son of Vegeta and Bulma

Ace: No not that Trunks alternate future Trunks the humble and brave time traveling super half saiyan

Jax: Oh sorry wrong script… oh here it is so when Goku defeated Frieza on Namek Frieza returned and went to earth to seek revenge only for Goku to use instant transmission and killed him but soon fell ill with an incurable heart disease and since the dragon balls couldn't revive those who died a neutral death couldn't be brought back

Ace: And with the death of Goku his family and friends he left to mourn for about six months two androids or cyborgs called seventeen and eighteen

Jax: Real names Lapis and Lazuli twins who were kidnaped by Dr. Gero a mad scientist from the disbanded red ridden army he wanted Goku dead for shutting them down

Ace: So thirteen years later Trunks met the only savior adult Gohan who began Trunks mentor but Gohan got himself killed somewhere done the line the anger of his only friend death caused to transform into a super saiyan

Jax: Feeling pretty good about this new form he went after the androids but got his ass kicked so he chose to use his mother's time machine to bring medication and a warning about the androids

Ace: Taking this warning to heart the z fighters trained for three straight years Trunks would then show up to help them three years later

Jax: Long story short he trained with Vegeta went back home learned to go super saiyan two killed babidi before he could unleash Buu

Ace: However a new warrior showed up calling himself Black Goku and started killing humans Trunks went back and got Goku and Vegeta who happened to be super saiyan blue but even with this new power they couldn't beat Black Goku and the immortal Zamasu but Future Trunks attained a new powerful transformation during his final confrontation with Goku Black and Future Zamasu. When Black and Future Zamasu cruelly put the blame on him for altering history, he couldn't accept it because all he wanted to do is save everyone. This pushes Future Trunks's rage over the limit and causes him to transform into what we like to call super powered Trunks. In this state, Future Trunks gains a much more bulky appearance during his transformation, but at the completion of this state his muscles shrink back to normal size (his footsteps crack the ground below him), his hair grows longer and much more spikier (similar to the Super Saiyan Second Grade form), he has a double gold and blue aura with lightning, and his eyes glow as his irises and pupils are no longer visible. Once fully adjusting to this power, Future Trunks' eyes return to normal and resemble the eyes of Super Saiyan Blue instead of the standard Super Saiyan forms' green. His voice is also deepened in this form, further representing his changed demeanor. While powered up in this unnamed state, he became powerful enough to hold off both Black and Future Zamasu by himself, a feat that only Goku himself was able to manage. Goku and Vegeta are confident enough in his new power to travel back to the past temporarily, leaving him to fend for himself against the two opponents while they searched for a way to defeat them. Also, he became a lot more resilient, taking powerful blows from Black and Zamasu and able to put the duo on the defensive on many occassions. At full power a Galick Gun was able to temporarily knock Goku Black out cold after blasting him into a mountain and was confident he was able to destroy the Future Zamasu

Future Trunks is a master swordsman and so has utilized several swords throughout his appearances.

◾Future Trunks' sword – Future Trunks' primary weapon, it is the future timeline's Brave Sword according to some sources.

◾Z Sword – The Future Z Sword, utilized by Future Trunks when he trained with Future Supreme Kai, but broken in the fight with Future Dabura.

◾Japanese sword – A sword usable by Future Trunks in Super Dragon Ball Z.

◾Laser Sword – A sword usable by Future Trunks in Super Dragon Ball Z.

Flight – The ability to fly using ki.

◾Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. ◾Saiyan Rapid Fire – A barrage of yellow Ki Blasts fired from both hands. Future Trunks uses this attack to prevent Semi-Perfect Cell from getting to Android 18. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. It is Future Trunks' regular Ki Blast attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series.

◾Ki Sense – Trunks can sense life energy.

◾Burning Attack – The first technique used by Future Trunks in the anime or manga and is his signature technique. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. ◾Super Burning Attack – A more powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors.

◾Full Charge Burning Attack (フルチャージバーニングアタック) - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used by Xeno Trunks Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes.

◾Buster Cannon – An attack named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series and first used in the History of Trunks special. It is an energy wave from both hands. Trunks uses this technique in his timeline in an attempt to destroy Android 17 and Android 18 together but it fails.

◾Burning Storm – A continuous ki wave form of Buster Cannon named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. Trunks used it after Buster Cannon failed, with the same effect.

◾Shining Sword Attack – A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. The attack gets its name from the Budokai Tenkaichi series, while it is called Burning Slash in the original Budokai video game series. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the Burning Attack distraction is replaced by Trunks using a backflip kick to knock the opponent into the air. ◾High Strike – The slash used to cut Mecha Frieza in half. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

◾Lightning Sword Slash – Future Trunks swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades that hit the opponent. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Lightning Sword Slash is the name of the Shining Sword Attack he used in his base form to attack Android 14 in Super Android 13!.

◾Rapid Sword Stream – Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions. Named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. It is called Stylish Buster in Super Dragon Ball Z, where it is also used by Ultimate Gohan.

◾God Breaker – A yellow energy wave technique named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Trunks used it to kill King Cold.

◾Super Buster Cannon – The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. Vegeta ignored the attack because he assumed Trunks would not be able to carry it out and acknowledged it too late. The attack sent him flying into a far away lake. Named Pulsar Crash in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and MAX Buster in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2.

◾Burning Breaker – A rush attack used by Future Trunks in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form to attack Semi-Perfect Cell. Named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.

◾Blazing Rush – A rush attack that Future Trunks uses against Perfect Cell. Future Trunks attacks the opponent and kicks them up in the air, then he appears behind them and knocks them down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast.

◾Masenko – Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan but it had no effect, apart from destroying the stone tower Broly was standing on. It is stated in Future Gohan's data file in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that he taught Trunks the Masenko. Trunks has the Masenko as one of his Super Attacks in all of his forms in Raging Blast, but he uses this only in his Base (Sword) form in Shin Budokai - Another Road. He also uses this technique against Goku Black in Dragon Ball Super.

◾Dual Masenko – An attack Future Trunks uses in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.

◾ Change the Future – A technique that Future Trunks used against Future Android 18. Future Trunks charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them to fire a large energy wave in the opponent's face. He used this attack to kill Future Android 18.

◾Another End – A technique that Future Trunks used against Future Android 17. Future Trunks kicks the opponent away and jumps up in the air to fire an energy wave down below to the opponent. He used this to destroy Future Android 17.

◾Heat Dome Attack – The final attack Trunks uses in the series, and most likely his ultimate attack. He uses it to finish Imperfect Cell in his timeline once and for all. Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents (such as Cell, who suffered this fate while charging a Kamehameha).

◾Final Flash - One of his father Vegeta's attacks, it was used by Future Trunks while fighting with Future Zamasu, as Future Trunks presumably learning the attack while training with Vegeta. However, Future Zamasu emerged from the attack unharmed due to his Immortality.

◾Galick Gun - One of his father Vegeta's attacks, it was used by Future Trunks in his Super Trunks form while fighting with Goku Black. Future Trunks landed many punches on Goku Black and sent him flying with a full power Galick Gun, seemingly defeating Goku Black but he later emerged from the attack in order to sneak attack Future Trunks.

◾Evil Containment Wave - In Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks learns this technique after watching a video of Piccolo demonstrating it. He successfully uses the technique on Future Zamasu but didn't have the paper amulet needed to complete the seal due to Goku forgetting it.

◾Finish Buster – An energy sphere attack used by Future Trunks in video games.

◾Deadly Impact – A single punch through the gut performed in a style similar to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Quiet Rage. Future Trunks uses the blow to kill Kogu in Bojack Unbound. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game.

◾Baked Sphere – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Future Trunks.

◾Force Attack (Bakukan-ha) – Future Trunks shoots his hand out and knocks the opponent flying. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3.

Future Trunks kills Kogu with a single punch through the gut

◾Rushing Combo – A four hits combo used in the Butōden series. Trunks attacks the opponent with an elbow, a punch, a kick, and finishes with an uppercut.

◾Blast Attack – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. In the Budokai series, it is a rush attack where Future Trunks kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again (also used by Kid Trunks).

◾Kakusan Energy Dan – Future Trunks lets out three ki blasts all at once, one hovering over the other. Used in the Butōden series, where it is also one of Kid Trunks' techniques.

◾Energy Fog – Future Trunks fires five energy spheres in five different directions at the same time. Used in the Butōden series.

◾Energy Jet – A ground shave energy blade used in the Butōden series. Trunks throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it travels along to ground towards the enemy. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3.

◾Falling Knee Crush – A spinning wheel kick used in the Butōden series.

◾Step Ladder – A four hits kick combo used in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22.

◾Rushing Combo Meteo – Trunks kicks his opponent upwards, then he dashes after them as they fly, pummeling them all the while. It is his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden.

◾Tornado Crusher – Future Trunks punches the opponent, then he flies back a bit and unleashes about 20 very quick blasts. Finally, he jumps up and kicks the opponent in the face. It is his meteor attack in Super Butōden 3.

◾Trunks Smash (トランクススマッシュ) – A two hits combo used in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. It is an electric punch, followed by a flaming kick.

◾Trunks Rush (トランクスラッシュ) – A flip grapple throw used in Super Battle.

◾Shining Flash (シャイニングフラッシュ) – Trunks powers up, and an aura that send the opponent up in the air appears around him. Used in Super Battle.

◾Kiaitame (気合ため) – Trunks powers up, and a flaming aura appears around him. Used in Super Battle.

◾Aura Saber (オーラセイバー) – Future Trunks' ultimate attack in Super Battle. This technique is similar to Goku's Spirit Shot.

◾Sword Blast – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. Named in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and also used in Super Battle (named Blae Wave), the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Supersonic Warriors 2. ◾Crescent Sword – Trunks slashes with his sword to send a crescent shaped beam down to the opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2.

◾Flash Saber – Trunks slashes twice with his sword, sending yellow beams of energy at his opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2.

◾Rush Blade – Trunks slashes down once and sends multiple blue energy blasts up at his opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2.

◾Buster Blade – Trunks' ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. He slashes his opponent 30 times with an advanced version of the Flash Saber, and finishes by powering his sword up and firing a final blue Sword Blast.

◾Rapid Shot – An extremely fast energy sphere that deals moderate damage. Used in his Super Saiyan form in Supersonic Warriors 2.

◾Rapid Fall Slash – A three hits attack performed after grabbing the opponent. Used in the Budokai series.

◾Meteor Break – Future Trunks' High Speed Rush technique named in the Budokai series. It is very similar to Kid Trunks' Final Cannon rush.

◾Energy Burst – Future Trunks fires Continuous Energy Bullets at his opponent. Used in the Budokai series, where it is also one of Kid Trunks' techniques. It is also one of Future Trunks' Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.

Aura Smash

◾Crescent Wave – A crescent shaped energy wave. Future Trunks can fires it horizontal with the ground, vertical, or both waves at the same time. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z.

◾Aura Smash – Future Trunks launches himself at his enemy fist first. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z.

◾Kamehameha – Used alongside Trunks and Goten's Kamehameha's as part of their Friend Kamehameha to destroy Super Perfect Cell in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai.

◾Afterimage Technique – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with sword the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

◾Power up to the Very Limit – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with sword in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

◾Wild Sense – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with Battle Armor in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

◾Explosive Wave – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with Battle Armor, his Super Saiyan forms and his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Also used in Super Dragon Ball Z.

◾Burning Heart – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form with sword in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

◾Finish Sign – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form with Battle Armor in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

◾Inexperienced Power Up – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series.

Trunks utilizing the Inexperienced Power Up.

◾ Sword Rush - Future Trunks (Sword) Signature Attack in the Raging Blast series.

◾ Guard Crush - Future Trunks signature attack in the Raging Blast series.

◾Maximum Blow – Super Trunks lands several heavy blow on his opponent. It is one of his Unique moves in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z.

◾Power Charge – Super Trunks produces a red aura that increases his physical abilities. It is one of his Unique moves in Battle of Z.

◾Phantom Demon Flame Cannon S – An ability used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of Hirudegarn's Phantom Demon Flame Cannon.

◾Break Strike – Trunks' Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Similar to Explosive Wave it can cancel an opponents Combo and Super Attack.

◾Bloody Sauce– A ball of evil energy that splits into five and slows the opponent's body on contact. Future Trunks only uses this move as a result of Demigra's mind control.

◾Rage Saucer– A multi-hitting strike skill that warps to the opponent three times in a row before smashing them into the ground. Future Trunks only uses this move as a result of Demigra's mind control.

◾Darkness Mixer– A power up that generates so much evil energy that it rapidly restores ki and stamina while also creating a hazardous electrical aura. Future Trunks only uses this move as a result of Demigra's mind control.

◾Pressure Point Attack - A single chop to the neck used to render someone unconscious. Used by Future Trunks to knock out his father Vegeta in Age 762 after the defeat of Dark Broly in the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.

◾Fusion Dance - Used by Xeno Trunks and Xeno Goten to fuse into Xeno Gotenks.

◾Burning Strike –

Jax: The Champions are ready let the battle commence

Future Time patroller Trunks had noticed a change in history since his partner was busy tracking down a lead on Towa and Mira

Trunks: Yeah

?: It's me that lead totally bust… plus Mira is a much stronger than before I'm not sure I can beat him on my own

Trunks was surprised not many a Saiyan no less would admit that they couldn't do something alone

Trunks: We'll figure something out Dakin I'll see you back at base

Over with Silver he had been transported somewhere he'd never been before he search around this world for a while this was not any place he was familiar with

Silver: I can't believe it went that wrong…now how do I get home

That's when someone landed behind him

Trunks: So you're the one responsible for the history shift

Silver: I think this just a…

Trunks transforms to super saiyan interrupting him

Trunks: Save it you're not going to worm your way out of this

Silver: If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get

FIGHT

Trunks struck first by punching Silver in the gut the followed by a kick that sent Silver flying away Silver stopped using his powers he lifted up two boulders and used them in attempt to crush the half saiyan Trunks put both his arms out holding them a bay Silver used the spin dash to send Trucks crashing into Silver flung the boulders at Trunks body Silver smirked

Silver: Well that's done

Trunks burst out of the rocks in SS2 state

Trunks: Enough of this

Trunks snapped vanished in front of Silver and landed a rapid stream of punches and kicks he kicked Silver back again Silver rolled to a stop he gripped his skull to see Trunks charging again he quickly took out on of the Chaos emeralds

Silver: Chaos control

Trunks was frozen in place unable to move not that he would know Sliver used the homing attack striking Trunks multiple times he then lifted Trunks and slammed as many times as he could

Silver: That still won't be enough

Silver snapped his fingers summoning the other Chaos emeralds and transformed into super Silver he snapped his fingers releasing Trunks fell to the ground with a large gash on his chest clutching the open wound

Trunks: What-how

Silver: You started this and now I'm ending it

Silver levitated tons of boulders and buried Trunks under them and continued to do so until it nearly a small mountain

Trunks thoughts: I'm sorry Dakin Supreme Kai I failed you…no I'm not done I WON'T LOSE

Silver: Better find a way home

He was about to fly away when he saw a bright glowing golden and blue light erupted from the small mountain

Trunks: DISAPPEAR FOR GOOD

A large golden blast shot through the rocks destroying them

Trunks: My turn

The two moved at high speeds clashing boulders and Ki blasts flew in every direction Silver used the homing attack striking Trunks in the chest and back creating cuts through his skin and jacket Trunks blocked the last homing attack he kicked Silver away and charged Silver stopped Trunks with his psychic powers Trunks powered up and broke through and threw unblock able hits knocking Silver away Trunks drew his hands

Trunks: GALICK GUN… FIRE

Trunks thrust his forward unleashing a large purple blast Silver withstood it thanks to his super form Trunks put his hand together and aimed them at Sliver pouring every last once of energy into them

Trunks: That's impossible fine then since that wasn't enough try this FINAL FLASH

The golden beam shot out Silver began spinning and launched himself at the beam stopping it Silver slowly started giving way and the blast sucked him in as his super form subsided disintegrating him Trunks floated there for a moment when a voice sounded over the coms

Dakin: So do you do this often or… seriously I thought this was your job you should have been able to finish that weakling without any trouble

Trunks: Not in the mood Dakin I'm coming back I need a break

KO

Jax: Whelp peta and sonic fans hate us now

Ace: So any way yes Silvers telekinetic powers were though to get around

Jax: But Trunks outclassed Silver in just about every category it was the super form that gave him the most trouble which make him indestructible but it didn't take long to run out of juice and saiyans have proven time and time again they can take just as much as they can dish out

Dakin: Especially with Trunks new super form it made him capable of holding off both Zamasu and Black Goku at once something Goku and Vegeta had a tough time with in even their blue forms might I add so yeah rest in peace Silver the hedgehog

Ace: Correct you are Dakin thanks for making a guest appearance

Dakin: No problem maybe I'll be a champion on the contest one day bye

Jax: With that The Winner Is Trunks


	25. Chapter 25 Asura vs Kratos Finale

Welcome to the season one finally I hope you enjoy

Ace: Demi gods out for revenge after being betrayed by their comrades raging against them because of their families

Jax: Kratos the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus...

Ace: And Asura the eighth General of the Shinkoku army and God of Wrath (P.S the mantra reactor will not be involved in this fight since that would end Kratos in seconds and its technically outside help as I combines the powers of Melancholy Violence Pride Lust Sloth Vanity Greed and Wrath into one and requires someone else to place it in him)

Ace: Mantra a powerful energy source harassed and channeled through Melancholy Violence Pride Lust Sloth Vanity Greed and the last but certainly not least Wrath and no one harnesses Wrath like Asura

Jax: Asura is an elite soldier fighting against an evil impure threat known as the Gohma

Ace: Other than that life was actually pretty fucking good for Asura he had a wife and a daughter a well-paying job and a good home

Jax: But that all changed when he was framed for the murder of the emperor by the first General along with his wife being murdered and daughter getting kidnapped because she was a priestess well trying to save her Asura would die

Ace: But his spirit lived well in Naraka or the other world he met a golden spider who guided him back to the living world where he died and came back

Jax: He woke up thousands of years later with no memory of what transpired he ran into each General now known as the seven deities beat and killed mostly just to give Asura a ladler to climb except Yasha who at the last second joined Asura to save his niece

Ace: But turns out it was all orchestrated by the Golden Spider who turned out to be Chakravartin

Jax: Or The God of Mantra who rekidnapped Asura's daughter

Ace: Moving on since we won't be including the mantra reactor Asura has super human strength speed and durability along with dozens of powerful abilities

Asura is an elite demigod warrior and former Guardian General, previously trained by Augus-a former Guardian General who became one of the Seven Deities. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a martial artist, and a member of the Eight Guardian Generals, Asura is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting including hand-to-hand combat. His extraordinary combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants in the Demigod Fleet. Coupled with centuries-worth of battle experience has made Asura a force to be reckoned with, even to such formidably skilled warriors as Yasha, Augus, Deus and even Chakravartin himself. Even by demigod standards, Asura possesses phenomenal strength, speed, durability, and endurance. Asura's physical capabilities, primarily his strength, stamina, and endurance are of monstrous levels as seen in his many battles against opponents who, in theory, are far stronger than him, as the likes of Deus and Chakravartin can attest. But while his durability is noteworthy, it is inferior in comparison to other characters. In nearly every major battle Asura suffers considerable damage (usually involving the destruction of his arms, but it appears to have lessen until the battle against Chakravartin). His Mantra affinity is Wrath. This signifies that Asura's strength is proportionate to his level of rage and anger. This plays a major role in the series as it allows Asura to constantly build up and increase his Mantra output to what could be unknown levels the more rage he builds up. Yasha once questioned Deus as to how Asura's Mantra levels could match those of the Seven Deities, even after accumulating over seven trillion human souls worth of Mantra to enhance their powers. Even the Mantra God Chakravartin was appalled by the full ferocity of Asura's Mantra. Using his Mantra, Asura's capabilities includes producing fist-channelled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal Mantra-based arms constructs. But as incredible his power may be, Asura's only flaw is that his Mantra is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. This was later remedied when Yasha installed the Mantra Reactor into his body to regulate the flow. Asura is also one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his Mantra levels escalate

Transformations

Unlimited Mode. When Asura activates this mode, the marks on his body get orange colored, due to the mantra flowing through his body, leaving a trail of orange mantra from his body. While in this state, Asura becomes completely invulnerable to any kind of attacks, he gains unlimited stamina and also his strength and power increases.

Vajra Asura Asura's most commonly seen form, it is a form where Asura's arms are coated in a golden metallic armor. Through the Mantra activation within his body he is able to metalize his arms through the power of his Wrath Mantra and increase their strength and making them more suitable for combat. Asura's mastery of this form is most prominent in the fact that Asura is rarely seen outside of this form.

Six-Armed Vajra Asura Six-Armed Vajra Asura Asura achieved this form during his first encounter with Gohma Vlitra 12,500 years ago, using Mithra's divine power. This feature is identical to Vajra Asura but with the addition of four (4) metallic arms sprouting from his body. This form requires more Mantra and can be activated when Asura is sufficiently angered. The power of this form is tremendous. Understandably capable of decimating lesser opponents with ease, Asura has defeated Wyzen in his Gongen form, his former master Augus, and even Deus (with assistance from Yasha) and the Vlitra single handedly.

Mantra Asura During the final assault on Gohma Vlitra, Asura achieved his highest degree of power. After being bathed in the Mantra released from the Brahmastra by Mithra, Asura becomes Mantra Asura. In this state, Asura's rage is at its most focused, harnessing the excess Mantra into power and increasing the size and armor of his arms to hulking, armored proportions. These arms possess the strength of a thousand arms and can vent jets of Mantra for increased maneuverability and striking power. In this state, Asura (along with Yasha) was able to defeat Gohma Vlitra and the Vlitra Core. Asura also transforms into this state to fight against Oni in the second Lost Episode. Despite the ingame footages calling this "Mantra Asura", the illustrations from the game reveal the name "Prajñā Asura".

Asura: I understand it all now! The true reason for my wrath! I could not stand it! There is always some fool who wants to rule the world! Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves! That's why I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! But above all else I will never forgive you for making my daughter cry! This is your end!

Ace: Kratos is one of Zeus's sons destined to destroy him so his brother was kidnapped and hidden away however he got the wrong one

Jax: Years later Kratos became a high ranking leader in the Spartan army and had a wife and daughter during a battle with barbarians his forces were decimated so Kratos struck a deal with Ares if he saved his life and gave him the strength to destroy his enemies

Ace: So Ares agreed and Kratos became his champion warrior

Jax: But like every deal with a deity it came back to bite him in the ass as Ares transported his family to a city he was attacking and he ended up killing them

Ace: Breaking the blood oath Kratos battled and killed the ones who were trying to make him go back to Ares

Jax: He severed the gods faithfully and was rewarded by getting to kill Ares because of how far he stepped out of line once dead Kratos became the next god of war

Ace: But was tricked into putting all his godly power into the blade of Olympus after dying and escaping hell he killed the sisters of fate gained new power from the Titans

Jax: And attacked mount Olympus slaughtering every God and Demi God on and below it except Aphrodite for obvious reasons she does have a great body and when is the next time you're going to get a chance to bang the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation

Weapons & Powers

As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible superhuman strength and endurance beyond that of any mortal or beast, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. His strength seems to fluctuate depending on the situation. He can subdue many large and powerful beasts and is capable of overpowering the Hydra, throwing the Colossus of Rhodes after it attempted to crush him beneath its foot, and preventing both Cronos and Atlas from crushing him. Feats of durability include falling from great heights and walking away unharmed, getting crushed, stabbed, beaten, blasted, and burned by various enemies and traps. Kratos also has useful skills that include climbing mountains and building, jumping great heights, and swinging on ropes to cross long gaps. In his battle against Hercules, who is considered to be unrivaled in terms of sheer strength, Kratos proved capable of stopping his charges, forcing him backwards and enduring his powerful bear hugs without any ill effects, even breaking free from them and defeating him. Kratos also possessed the power to kill immortal gods. When Kratos loses in battle or war and is killed, he simply escapes the Underworld to Earth. Kratos can change his fate by manipulating or traveling in time. Kratos has shown being able to rip off Helios' head, and rip creatures such as Undead Legionnaires, infected humans, monsters, and magical beings in half, using only his bare hands. It is presumed Kratos was born with his god-like strength and abilities due to being Zeus' demigod son. He might also be partially immortal and may have gotten stronger when he absorbed powers from the Gods. Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares, Kratos stood roughly 500 or more feet tall, and possessed all powers of a God of War. It is possible he had acquired a permanent level of power and ability beyond even that of demigod from his constant trials and contact with different powers and magic. In addition to his vast physical strength, Kratos also possesses superhuman agility, stamina, durability, endurance, reflexes and speed. He is capable of sensing danger and possesses great skills and accuracy with all forms of weapon and powerful magic. Kratos can also keep up with opponents who possess vast speed, such as Zeus who has the speed of lighting, Charon, Hermes, and Pollux and Castor who possessed Chronokinesis. He is also able to regenerate from most wounds at a fast rate, though he didn't regenerate from the scar on his stomach caused by the Blade of Olympus and the scar over his right eye caused by Ares for reasons unknown (maybe he can't fully regenerate himself from scars caused by gods' power). Due to these abilities, Kratos is able to defeat monsters, magical beings, Titans and even the Gods themselves. Kratos also possesses powerful resistance to most forms of attack and magic (ex: time manipulation, illusion, and soul manipulation) that would easily kill most humans or magical beings. Before serving Ares, Kratos' main weapon was his sword. Under Ares' rule, Kratos' main weapons became the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of his servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares and other gods, the former God of War himself. Initially, Kratos also had a massive Spartan army under his command, used both before and during his servitude under Ares. Kratos, before and after becoming a God, gained many powers and weapons from the Gods. When he relinquished his old powers to the Blade of Olympus, he was given new powers by the Titans. Some of these powers resemble the abilities given to him by the Gods. The Blade of Olympus is one of Kratos' greatest weapons, as he has infused all of his godly power into it. Although often defined by his brute strength, he also has a wisdom almost matching the goddess Athena as he managed to solve many puzzle throughout his journey, many of them create by famous architects like Archimedes, Daedalus or Pathos Verdes III as such he not only survived all the traps and creatures within but he also become the only one to break those challenges. He also managed to solve the Olympus' Garden puzzle which even Hera hadn't believed he could. Interestingly enough, Kratos, when he had godly power that can make him into a giant, such as when he fought in Rhodes, and similar to his empowerment against Ares, he seemed to prefer to use his normal mortal size to battle many powerful creatures and gods. Kratos also was wise enough to use the environment against his enemies, like using the bridge mechanic to kill a Kraken or using Gaia's heart to restore his health. The most notable event that proves his wisdom is when he manage to break out of Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires prison by using Megaera's anger toward him.

Kratos: The Hands of Death could not defeat me, the Sisters of Fate could not hold me, and you will not see the end of this day! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Ace: The combatants are set

Jax: Time for a battle of Champions

Asura continued walking in a city he's never seen before a city on top of a mountain he heard footstep approaching from behind he turned to face a pale white man with twin swords on his back Asura paid no mind to the man and began to walk again that's when an arrow hit his shoulder he turned back to the man who now held a bow he ripped the arrow out he was visible pissed as was Kratos he would not be ignored by any God or mortal

Asura: What do you want?

Kratos: I am Kratos the ghost of Sparta god of war and I have am here for my revenge against those who betrayed me The Hands of Death could not defeat me, the Sisters of Fate could not hold me, and you will not see the end of this-

Press B to Shut Kratos Up

Asura: YOU TALK TO MUCH

Asura dashed forward and threw a left hook Kratos barely blocked with his golden fleece Kratos though he was pushed back a little Kratos then kicked Asura away and reequipped his twin swords

FIGHT

Kratos swung his flaming blades in downward strike Asura jumped back and fired three large blasts before dashing forward Kratos blocked one and rolled under the other two Asura moved in and landed a three piece combo he threw an upper cut sending Kratos into the air

Y

Asura thrust both arms forward striking the falling Kratos sending him flying off the mountain top Asura scoffed

Asura: "Turns away" Weakling should've never challenged me

A flapping sound behind him made Asura turn again he saw Kratos with large black bird wings he flew at Asura and rammed into him with an upper cut sending him into the air

B

Asura recovered in the air and landed only to be hit by the nemean cestus knocking him flat on his back Kratos leap up and brought his fist down each blow crack the ground burying Asura under a pile of rocks Kratos drew both fists back ready to strike the final blow Asura grew angry

RS LS

Asura caught the nemean cestus with six arms three on each one he burst out of the ground knocking Kratos back he had transformed to Six-Armed Vajra Asura the two each other exchanging powerful blows each creating shock waves Asura landed a lucky shot hitting Kratos in the face with all three fists sending the Sparta ghost flying back

BURST

RT

Asura's three fists struck Kratos in the face slowly pushing him back

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBX

Kratos was sent flying off the mountain by the massive combo landed on him Asura jumped off and flew down at Kratos Asura swung his three fists once close enough Kratos narrowly avoided it by equipping his wings throw his twin swords they imbedded into the mountain he pulled himself toward it hitting Asura in the back with both feet crashing him into the mountain jumping up Kratos summoned his wings and safely landed on the ground below well Asura crash landed and was buried once more Kratos began walking away

Kratos: Fool no one defeats the god of war

Hear the word god Asura's angry grew his power began rising

Asura: ALL SELF PROCLAIMED GODS WILL DIE BY MY HAND

RS LS

RS LS

RS LS

Asura burst free making Kratos turned to face him a look of shock on his face as thousands of arms appeared behind Asura and began combining into two gigantic arms his foe was now Mantra Asura Kratos growled as he equipped the Blade of Olympus no being could survive it Mantra surrounded Asura pouring off him in waves

Asura and Kratos: YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND

Both rushed at each other at max speed Asura swung his fist at Kratos head well Kratos aimed his blade at Asura's chest it impaled him through the chest just as Asura large fist collided with Kratos's head breaking his neck Asura gasped as orange blood leaked out he soon fell back dead as well Kratos was dragged down by arms well Asura's body slowly turned to stone

KO?

Jax: well that's over double KO see you i-

Ace: Wait it's still going

Jax: Huh?

3 hours latter

Asura stone body began cracking with Mantra as the ground shook under him his burst free from the afterlife once more another quake drew his attention as the ground spilt open Kratos pulled himself free from the claws of hades once more the two stared for a moment before rushing once again

Ace Cuts camera feed: They'll be going at that for a while Ok well both are powerful in their right with one holding certain edges over the other

Jax: Both are just too stubborn die so they'll just keep coming back till they realize they're at an impasse

Ace: Ladies Gentlemen those of unspecified and the undecided we have a TIE see next season after Death Battle returns


	26. Chapter 26 Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PEOPLE**

 **new fighters new champions new battles and new blood shed**

 **Season 2 has arrived my friends The Contest Of Champions: Season 2**


End file.
